


South Kingdom: Tales

by ShinyVapor



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, Multi, OCs - Freeform, stendyle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyVapor/pseuds/ShinyVapor
Summary: 'South Kingdom' ended, but there are still more stories to tell! Please enjoy this collection of tales from 'South Kingdom', which take place during and after the time skip.





	1. Closure is just a Word

**Author's Note:**

> Who missed 'South Kingdom'? I know I did! I hope you guys enjoy these collections. Also, feel free to check out my new story, 'South of the Soul' (if you're looking for something darker).
> 
> Kitty-

Tweek sat in a room much like any room. The walls were made of stone, the door of wood. Wendelyn stood behind him, combing his hair and adding small braids. She joked about him looking like a fetching Viking prince and, though Tweek wasn’t much for praising himself, he meekly agreed. Choosing what to wear had been the most difficult part of getting ready. Tweek was brought many fine clothes. Some of which, had been of elven kind. He used mainly white with hints of blue and green, tweaking enough fabrics to make the perfect wedding robe.

“I cannot believe you’re getting wed before I do.” Wendelyn teased, “You must have a belly full of butterflies.”

“M-more like fireflies.”

Kylen chuckled as he walked over with a basket full of flowers, “It shall be an interesting wedding. One for the ages.” He noted, placing a few flowers in Tweek’s hair.

“Leopold picked these especially.” The scholar went on to say.

Tweek smiled, looking down shyly. “Thank you both. T-this day just feels like a dream.” He confessed, blushing at his own words.

“I’m sure Craigston feels the same way.” Wendelyn mused, “Almost finished.”

Tweek looked at himself in the mirror, “Y-you really think so?”

“Of course.” The two replied in unison.

Kylen smiled as Wendelyn giggled. She then sighed out blissfully, “I cannot wait to marry you and Stanley.”

“And us, you.” Kylen replied sweetly, “Even if my mother opposes the union.”

“She will come around.” Wendelyn assured, placing her hand over the scholar’s arm.

Tweek frowned as he looked deep into his own eyes within the mirror. He saw his mother’s eyes in the shape and his father’s nose at the center of his face. Years had passed, his collar had been removed. He fell in love and would soon marry the man of his dreams. Yet, he sat still and hollow. Tweek felt empty, like a shell. A part of him had been angry with his parents, but a larger part was just sad. He wanted them to be at his wedding, even after everything.

“Are you ready?” Wendelyn asked, snapping the dragonborn from thought.

Craigston was nervous, of course, though his stature said otherwise. He had been in the same room as Tweek, but rather on the other side of the elven castle. They had been separated by stone and hallways, but Craigston could feel his soul mate even from a distance.

“Are you ready? You look ready.” Tolkien stated, trying to drown out the sound of Clydesdale’s loud sobbing.

“Y-you look soSO…Craaaaaig.” Clydesdale whined, hugging the once prince from behind.

Craigston raised an eyebrow, “Calm down, Clyde. I’m not dying.”

“But, BUT. You and Tweek are going to travel and I’ll never see you again!”

“That’s the most idiotic thing I’ve ever heard.” Craigston replied, pushing his friend away. “You act as if my children won’t see their uncles. That’s simply unacceptable.

“Children?” Tolkien questioned.

“REALLY!?” Clydesdale gaped, hugging his friend again and with enough force to knock him over.

Tolkien laughed, helping both back onto their feet. “Thinking about a family already? My, have you grown.”

Craigston rolled his eyes as he brushed himself off, “Never thought I would. Tweek just…brings it out in me, I suppose.”

Clydesdale fawned, causing Craigston to blush.

“Shut up, Clyde.”

“WHAT DID I DO.”

Stanley then knocked on the door before entering, “Tweek is ready.”

 

The wedding was held outside. Many casters and elves came to witness the union between Craigston and Tweek. There were arches built from vine and flower, as well as, glass hanging from the trees. In the sunlight the glass shined brightly, cascading down on the area and filling it with radiant color. Craigston walked down the makeshift isle with his head held high. Though he was no longer a prince, the air around him remained royal. He wore white for the first time in his life, with blue and green accents.

The elf, known as Pirrup, waited for him at a wooden alter. Craigston didn’t care much about who married them, only that they were married. Tweek had suggested the elf and an elven wedding seemed more fitting than a human one. Once at the alter, Craigston turned to face a pathway littered with flower petals. Tweek came into view a moment later, riding Stripe with both legs slung over the cavy’s side. The gathering fell into hushed whispers. Everyone had been stricken by Tweek’s beauty. None more, than Craigston himself.

Tweek hardly noticed their guests. Like Craigston, his eyes were focused on one thing. The tips of his ears burned at the look upon Craigston’s face. He nearly averted his eyes when Craigston smiled. Tweek smiled back, slipping off Stripe and landing in front of his future husband. Craigston held his arms out, ready to catch Tweek if need be. Instead, his hands met the blond’s shoulders.

“You’re beautiful.” Craigston told him, breathless.

Tweek blushed brightly, “Y-you’re not so bad yourself.”

Craigston smirked briefly, taking a hand in his own.

Tweek squeezed down on his hand.

“Ready to get married?” Craigston asked, squeezing back gently.

Tweek winced at the question and Craigston noticed.

“Tweek?”

Tweek shut his eyes tight, “I-I’m sorry, Craig..!”

Craigston frowned when Tweek ripped his hand away, but he grabbed his wrist. Suddenly, they were both in the air. Everything fell away. Their bodies broke apart and reformed somewhere new seconds later. Tweek slipped to his knees, holding his face.

“Tweek!”

Tweek flinched, turning to see Craigston standing there.

The once prince still hadn’t been used to such travel. He rubbed his chest, though at least he kept his breakfast down. Moving over to the blond, Craigston bent down. Tweek looked deep into his eyes before letting himself fall into his embrace.

“Is it too soon?” Craigston asked, petting Tweek’s mane.

Tweek started to shake, “It’s not…I just---“

“Talk to me. It’s alright, I’m here.”

“Nngh…Craig. My parents.”

Craigston looked up, noticing the cottage they had been paces from.

“Are they here?” He asked, his tone sharpening some.

Tweek pulled away slightly, “I thought I wanted them to…I-I don’t know.” He shook his head before continuing, “We should go back.”

Craigston helped Tweek back onto his feet, “I want to meet them.”

“Y-you do?”

“Yes, Tweek.”

Tweek bit his lower lip, “W-why?”

“They are a part of you.” He replied, simply.  

“Oh, Craig…”

Tweek held Craigston’s gaze before taking a deep breath. He then reached for an already welcoming hand and squeezed. They walked together, heading toward the cottage and Tweek’s breathing quickened. Craigston could feel his palm growing colder and Tweek’s nerves coming to life.

“It’ll be alright, honey.” He assured, causing Tweek to release the breath he had been holding.

“Craig. I’m not sure NNGH I can do this.”

“Deep breathes.” Craigston cooed as Tweek clung closer to his arm.

They stopped at the door a moment later and Craigston knocked. Tweek tried not to shake, but it only made him twitch violently. The door took its time to open, the suspense alone nearly killing Tweek where he stood. He expected to see his mother answer, but found his father instead.

The man Tweek once feared, peered out as if in a daze. He was but skin and bone, looking more like Tweek had when he was a slave. Though, his hair had greyed.

“Thackeray?” The man asked, uncertain if his eyes were even open.

Tweek frowned, moving away from Craigston to help his father back inside. Cragiston watched the two closely, stepping inside and closing the door behind him. Tweek had his father back in his chair. The chair was older than Tweek and brought back some somber memories.

“Why are you dressed like that? Where have you been?”

Tweek averted his eyes, but found Craigston in his peripheral. His other half did not look pleased and Tweek couldn’t blame him.  

“My name is Tweek now.” He replied, looking his father square in the eyes.

“Tweek?” The man repeated with a sour tone.

“Careful.” Craigston warned, taking a step forward.

“Craig.”

“And who are you?” Tweek’s father asked, looking Craigston up and down. He then froze, paling at the realization.

Tweek nearly flinched when his father fell out of his chair and onto his knees.

“My lord!”

Craigston raised an eyebrow, “Not anymore. Has word not spread?”

“South Kingdom fell, father. T-the elves returned.” Tweek explained, helping the man back up.

“What did you do, Thackeray?”

“I didn’t…”

“What did you do, son?”

Tweek shrank, feeling much like a child.

“Magic has returned to South Kingdom.” Craigston stated, walking over to take Tweek’s hand.

“Are you?” The man asked as he looked down and at their hands before making direct eye contact with Craigston.

“I-I’m marrying Craig today. I wanted…m-maybe you and mum could, I-I don’t know---”

“Oh son. Your mother walked through the valley many moons ago.”

“W-what?”

“She passed in her sleep. Not before putting a cold blade to her wrists, of course.”

Tweek grabbed his chest with his free hand, “M-mother is…she-“ His eyes widened, letting the image sink in.

Craigston felt his hand growing cold and pulled it away to touch the side of Tweek’s face, “Tweek.” He said, trying to bring his mate back.

The whites of Tweek’s eyes fell black, “She’s dead?”

“Because of you.” His father pointed out, “You left and her heart could not take it.”

Craigston whirled around, glaring daggers at the man.

“Left?” Tweek questioned as the wood under his bare feet began to smoke, “You-YOU SOLD ME.” He snapped, blue fire leaking from his eyes.

“Now son. Simmer down. Could you blame us? Look at you.” He replied so softly it nearly disguised his words.

Craigston grit his teeth. He wanted nothing more than to silence Tweek’s father himself, but Tweek needed him more than the man needed to be punched.

Which had been saying a lot.

“Tweek.” Craigston called, moving in front of him.

Tweek’s scowl revealed his sharpening teeth. Craigston glanced down and spotted his nails growing into claws, “Honey.” He ventured, stepping closer to him and touching his arms.

Tweek had been growling lowly, but remained still.

“How are you feeling right now?”

“Angry.” Tweek grit.

“At your father?”

“Yes.” Tweek hissed, his eyes burning.

“Who else?” Craigston pressed.

Tweek shook his head and then grabbed it. Outside, the sky cracked.

“Just him!” He shouted, eyes snapping back up and passed Craigston.

His father backed up and against the wall, “Son.”

“I AM NOT YOUR SON.”

“Tweek.” Craigston’s voice pulled.

Tweek breathed out deeply, releasing steam from his mouth.

“W-why did she do it, Craig? If she…if it hurt her so much for me to be away. Then why…w-why did she let them take me away?”

Craigston’s eyelids lowered, watching as his love slowly broke down.

“I-I hate them for selling me. I was so scared and so angry for so long but now I…I’m just…My heart hurts so much and I’m angry at myself for caring this much!”

Craigston yanked Tweek into his arms and held him tight.

Tweek whimpered out, letting his body relax into the sudden embrace.

“I-I want to hate them. It would be easier if I hated them, Craig-g.”

“I didn’t care about much before I met you.” Craigston confessed, “Your heart is big, bigger than anyone deserves.” He said into Tweek’s ear, “It’s something I will always love about you.”

Tweek shuddered a breath, “Craig…”

Craigston pulled back to look his dragonborn over, “Your father is a broken man who is withering away. He doesn’t deserve a quick death from you or from me. Leave him be and start a family with me instead.”

The whites returned to Tweek’s eyes as he wrapped his arms around Craigston’s neck, “There’s nothing I want more.” He replied with such confidence, Craigston had been the one to blush.

“Thank you, Craig…I-I,”

“I know.” Craigston replied, pulling him into a kiss.

Tweek gladly accepted Craigston’s love, returning the kiss with vigor. The two pulled away a moment later, breathless and completely ignored Tweek’s father in the corner. When he went to speak, Craigston shot him another glare.

“L-let’s go get married.” Tweek said, taking Craigston by the arm and leading him out.

Tweek looked up and at the sky, once outside. He paused briefly, confusing Craigston as he walked around the cottage. His mother’s garden had little life left to it. The vibrant flowers he once rolled around in as a toddler, were replaced by weeds. The green grass had browned, but an open space of dirt symbolized his mother’s enteral resting place. Craigston didn’t say a word, he only stood beside Tweek as the dragonborn bent down to touch the soil.

Tweek chanted softly and in elven. From the cracks of his fingers grass grew and, with the green blades, new flowers. He started to sing and Craigston recognized the song, not the words but the melody. Tweek once sang the very same song in Craigston’s chambers while bathing behind closed doors.

When Tweek sat down beside the gravesite, Craigston sat beside him. The area around them slowly began to bloom as Tweek shifted the dragonic into common. At their wedding, both chose to use the song as their vows.

Tweek spoke first,

“Sia tobor jahus ehis ghoros wux.

Wux claxon wer ibafarshan irsa ve.

Svaklar lyriki osvitha, wux naktada goawy.

Svaklar lyriki l'grada, wux jilga.

Wux tira ti larinn ve.

Dout kornari banprivi nifa sia kurjh.

Huena nifa, si xkhata tiamo.

Si majak ekess wux sia froneel.

Sia kornari ui douta ekess jilg.

Sia sepa ui douta ekess ashne.

Vur sia mamiss ui douta ekess vulsh.

Si tiliw waph vi owier waphic.

Loreat vi owier marfedelom.

Sjerit ehis cuthezthic ekess drekim mrith wux.

Si mi douta malrak.

Persvek nomeno tobor vur wer fervor.”

Then, Craigston removed his sword and placed his hands over the hilt. Tweek responded by placing his own hands over Craigston’s.

The two shared a warm and affectionate smile before Craigston continued,

“My life was nothing before you.

You took the flame within me.

Where others fled, you kept place.

Where others feared, you held.

You did not tame me.

Your heart simply opened my own.

Once opened, I became whole.

I give to you my everything.

My heart is yours to hold.

My soul is yours to share.

And my body is yours to drink.

I could live a thousand lives.

Die a thousand deaths.

Yet, nothing compares to being with you.

I am yours forever.

In this life and the next.”

Pirrup tied a gold thread around their hands, “With this: you are bond mind, body, and soul. May your life together hold many joys and good health. May death embrace you both as one. And may the gods forever bless your union.”

Craigston kissed Tweek’s forehead before pecking his lips. As the gold thread absorbed into their skin and formed their rings, Tweek yanked Craigston closer for a deep and passionate kiss.


	2. The cave of Scrolls

Stripe let out a deep yawn. The act had been contagious, catching both Craigston and Tweek. The pair shared a laugh, sitting against the large cavy when it curled up into a boulder of a ball. The night’s sky was peppered with stars. Tweek gazed fondly, unable to think of anything other than Craigston. Craigston placed his hand over Tweek’s, causing him to lean and rest his head on his husband’s shoulder. Cragiston smiled briefly, wrapping his arms around the tired blond.

The world was a big place, but it didn’t feel scary around Craigston. Though they roamed around, home had been where he was. Lying against their cavy and in Cragiston’s arms.

In the morning, the two searched for food before continuing on their journey. There had been no destination. Their lives were their own and they shared every waking moment of it. Just being with Craigston was an adventure and Tweek couldn’t possibly see his life without his husband. The thought of starting a family did come to mind. More often than not, when they were taking care of Stripe. Tweek wondered how and when to approach the subject. He knew Craigston wanted children, wanted a family.

They were walking through the forest, hand in hand. Tweek opened his mouth to start the conversation, but was silenced by an unusual presence. Craigston felt Tweek’s grip tighten and glanced his way. The blond looked unnerved, looking every which way before catching Craigston’s gaze.

“I sense something.” Tweek managed to say, suppressing tiny sparks. The act nearly made him twitch, but Tweek was getting better at controlling both his magic and his body.

“Good or bad?” Craigston asked, giving his hand a light squeeze.

“I’m…not sure.” He replied, hesitantly.

Craigston looked around. There hadn’t been much. Lots of grass and trees. Then, he spotted the cave.

“In there?”

Tweek peered ahead. The entrance of the cave seemed to breathe with the wind. There was moss growing at the base and around the mouth. From deep within, Tweek heard whispering. Too many to make sense of it. None in the same language and every language at once.

It hurt Tweek’s head.

“Ngh. Something,” He murmured, “Inside.”

Cragiston frowned, “We should leave.”

The whites of Tweek’s eyes turned black, “They’re calling me…”

“Tweek.” Craigston snapped, yanking him closer.

Tweek looked up with blank pupils, “Craig?”

The voices grew louder and Tweek winced, unable to ignore them. His body began trembling as he gripped his husband’s shoulders. Craigston grunted when Tweek’s nails grew into claws and ripped at the surface of his skin. Tweek’s back then rippled like water. He cried out, grabbing down harder upon his husband. Craigston was forced to one knee with Tweek joining him a moment later. The blond panted, only to cry out again. Before Craigston could question what was happening, wings sprouted from Tweek’s body. Blood splashed against the trees around them, dripping from the green scales that decorated Tweek’s back.

“Tweek, honey. Are you al--?”

He growled, pushing Craigston onto his back. Tweek flexed his wings as he rose back onto his feet. Then, rather abruptly, he shot back and away. Craigston was quick to move toward the cave, cursing under his breath as he followed Tweek into it.

The cave was quite dark, but Craigston had little time to wait for his eyes to adjust. He followed the flapping of Tweek’s wings, a sound that bounced around the cave’s walls. The echo made it difficult to track Tweek and the dragonborn moved faster in flight mode. Craigston called out for him, freezing only briefly when Tweek screamed.

“Tweek!” He shouted, pulling out his sword.

Cragiston slashed at the air. Fire erupted from his blade a second later and lit up the cave. He felt Tweek’s pain and grimaced. Emotional pain had always been worse, but the idea of Tweek being physically harmed reddened Craigston’s vision. He continued to rush through the cave until coming across a dead end. Craigston slashed at the cave wall, causing fire to shoot upward. The fire burned brightly, revealing a magical barrier.

“Tweek! Sweetheart, are you there?”

Tweek groaned lowly from somewhere behind the wall.

Craigston narrowed his eyes, pulling his sword back. His feet spread as he took a stance. Gripping down on his sword’s handle, Craigston felt Tweek’s power pulsating across his palms. He took a deep breath before slashing the wall with all his might. Blue fire burned through the barrier, successfully dropping the illusion of a cave wall.

“Craig…?” Tweek groaned, sitting up.

Craigston sheathed his sword to hurry over to his husband. Tweek’s back had been bloody, but his wings were gone. His claws detracted back into that of human nails as his eyes slowly faded back to normal. Craigston held Tweek by his shoulders, looking him over and sighing out his relief a moment later.

“What the hell was that about?”

Tweek curled into Craigston’s embrace, “I…I don’t know. I’m sorry.” He whimpered.

Craigston sighed again, hugging his husband close.

“I’m just glad you’re alright.” He confessed, kissing the top of Tweek’s head.

Tweek blushed, peeking up at his husband.     

“I heard voices. Then I blacked out. What-what happened?”

“Good question.” Craigston said, looking around suspiciously.

“And where the hell are we?” He added, helping Tweek back onto his feet.

The once stone cave that held no natural light nor warm temperature, had changed completely. Beyond the barrier, the cave’s walls were closer to crystal than stone. There had been light, though its source was unknown. Craigston looked around and noticed the many scrolls that sat upon imperfections in the crystal walls. Magic radiated from the old pieces of parchment. So strongly, in fact, that it had been visible from Craigston’s human eyes.

“The voices…” Tweek whispered, moving toward the scrolls.

“Tweek.” Craigston warned, reaching for his sword.

“It’s alright, Craig.” His husband assured, taking a scroll at random.

Cragiston sighed out, relieved when nothing had happened. He watched Tweek open the scroll and tried to read the look on his face. The blond appeared surprised and then utterly transfixed.

“These are ancient!”

Craigston walked over, eyeing the paper. However old the parchment had seemed, the writing appeared just as old.

“What does it say?” He asked, unable to read it himself.

Craigston watched as his husband took down and read more and more scrolls. A few gasps were released, but he otherwise didn’t respond.

“Tweek?” Craigston called, raising an eyebrow.

“So many different kinds, Craig! It’s a collection. Merlin’s collection! GAH.”

“Merlin?” Craigston questioned, frowning slightly. “I suppose that explains the barrier but not the creepy voices.”

“It was a spell. To lure magical beings into a trap.” Tweek pointed out, not nearly horrified enough.

“SO. The great, wise, honorable wizard you people rave about. Was an asshole?”

Tweek pouted, “You’re one to talk.”

“You married me.”

Tweek giggled, moving over to kiss Craigston. Craigston smirked into the kiss before taking control of it. He lifted his husband up, deepening the kiss. Tweek moaned out softly, grabbing the back of Craigston’s head and tugging at his raven hair. The act caused Craigston to groan and push Tweek up against the cave wall.

Tweek cried out and Craigston pulled back, “Tweek. Honey, are you alright?”

“My back.” He winced.

Craigston cursed as he set Tweek down, “I’m sorry, sweetheart. I forgot.”

“Forgot what?” Tweek asked, somewhat confused.

“Your wings.” Craigston replied, checking him over.

“My WHAT.”

“They’re gone now.” Cragiston assured.

“I’m sore.” Tweek whined, “And not in the way I like.”

Craigston blushed ever so slightly as he was thrown off guard by Tweek’s comment. He then cleared his throat, “Are you self-healing?”

Tweek chewed nervously on the inside of his cheek, but he nodded a yes. The idea of having wings was strange. Though, the idea of flying felt natural. Tweek didn’t like not remembering. Thankfully, he only lost a short amount of time and Craigston had been there.

“Good. So, what are we going to do about this cave?”

“I should nngh…have Tweet send a letter. Kyle and Wendy will love to hear about this place! And maybe about my transformation?”

Craigston glanced around. Their make out session caused quite a few scrolls to fall over. “Sounds good, love.” He replied, picking a few scrolls up off the cave floor.

Tweek scurried to do the same. Then, he noticed one of the scrolls had been written in draconic. Tweek stopped briefly to read it and was dumbfounded at what he found.

“Um. Cra,” Tweek swallowed hard, “aig.”

Craigston ignored order and placed the scrolls back at random, “Hm?”

Tweek squeezed down on the paper, “Do you. Would you.” He could feel himself losing control. Sparks were dancing around his fingertips and his twitch returned.

Craigston turned back around. His full attention upon his husband.

“What is it?” He asked, somewhat concerned.

Tweek shut his eyes tight, “DO YOU WANT ME TO HAVE YOUR CHILD!?”

The question echoed all throughout the cave. Tweek opened his eyes slowly to find Craigston’s stunned expression. The two were blushing in near unison. Neither spoke as the question continued to travel against the walls. As it died down, Tweek’s eyes fell.

“I-I mean…if we could. Would you?” He twitched, hating himself for it.

Craigston pushed passed his shock to move over to Tweek. Tweek’s crestfallen face could not look Craigston’s way. Craigston frowned, yanking his husband into his arms.           

“Of course I would.” He confessed, burying his face in the crook of Tweek’s neck.

Tweek whimpered out softly, “Oh, Craig. I want to.”

“We will find a child to call our own.” He assured, petting Tweek’s hair.

“No. I want to have your baby. I want it to be ours.” He replied, lowly.

“Tweek. Honey. I understand but we-”

“I can.” Tweek interrupted, pulling away slightly to show him the scroll.

Craigston raised an eyebrow, “What’s this?”

“A spell.” Tweek whispered, hiding his face as Craigston took the paper from him.

“What kind of spell?”

“It will turn me female.” Tweek informed, lowly.

Craigston nearly flinched, “You can’t be serious.”      

Tweek only nodded.

Craigston frowned, looking the scroll over. He couldn’t read it, of course. He stared at the ink, however, hoping it could magically tell him how he was supposed to feel.

“We can. If you want. I…I wouldn’t mind. It’s just-it’s big, right? It’s a pretty big deal. I know you want a family and I do too. And I want to give you that, Craig. And it would be ours. I know it’s scary, but I want to.”

Craigston lowered the scroll to look at Tweek. He was rambling and his body was shaking, but his expression was determined.

“You would do this for me?”

Tweek smiled in response, his bright green eyes full of love.

“I would do anything for you, Craig. But I want to do this for us.”

Craigston never thought he could love his husband more.

“Would you um,” Tweek paused, looking down shyly. “Be alright with? You know. Mating with me. If I uh, was female?” His ears heated up as the words tried to force their way out.

“What?” Craigston grimaced, “Right.” He then shrugged, “I love you, Tweek. Male or female. Human or dragon. Fangs and all, remember? You’re my husband, no matter what you look like.”

Tweek’s vision blurred with tears. He lost sight of his feet, but blinked the image back. As he looked up, he found Craigston watching him and smiling warmly. Tweek smiled back, releasing a catharsis laugh. They watched each other fondly a moment. Then, Tweek lunged himself onto Craigston. Craigston chuckled lightly, holding his husband close.

“I love you, Craig.”

“I love you too, Tweek.”

Tweek smiled, “I’ll send word to Wendy right away! If the spell is safe, then maybe we can?”

"I’m ready when you are.” Craigston replied, leaning down to peck Tweek’s lips.

Tweek giggled, hugging his husband again.

Craigston smirked, “How does your back feel?”

“Better.” Tweek replied, “But I want you on yours.”

Craigston groaned in anticipation as Tweek pushed him down and crawled on top of him. Hands pawed at clothing while heart beats raced and skin heated. The cave rattled when their bodies connected and pounded against each other. Their pleasure echoed through the cave and out into the forest.

Stripe was waiting outside for the two. The gigantic cavy slept soundly, though his ear twitched when they finally emerged. Craigston called for him as Tweek pet the side of his face. Stripe awoke and did not look pleased.

“I’m sorry, buddy. We didn’t mean to keep you waiting. ” Craigston said, but Stripe only blew out of his nose.

Tweek chuckled nervously, “We’ll make it up to you!”

Stripe snorted, but enjoyed being showered with attention.

Both Craigston and Tweek sat down and leaned against the sassy cavy. Tweek snuggled against Craigston’s side, raising his arm up before whistling loudly. A bird cried out somewhere off in the distance a moment later. Then, a puffy green bird swooped down and landed on Tweek’s forearm. Craigston wasn’t the biggest fan of birds, but Tweet looked like Tweek so he loved him. The bird had a few yellow feathers on top of his head and golden under feathers.

Craigston pet the bird under its chin, much to Stripe’s dismay.

“I need you to take this scroll to Wendelyn.” Tweek told Tweet as he tied the parchment around the bird’s leg.

Tweet chirped in response and then flew off.

 

Wendelyn woke early the next morning to feed her son. She slipped out from under Stanley and Kylen, heading over to the crib beside their bed. Myrddin squirmed, clearly awake but he hardly made a sound. Wendelyn smiled fondly, scooping her son up. Myrddin touched his mother’s face with his small hands. She was no longer new to motherhood, but the act still melted her heart.

A wooden rocking chair awaited the two on the balcony. Wendelyn sat down and removed the top part of her dress to feed her son.

“How much longer do you wish to drain me? You’re nearly two summers, Myrddin.”

Myrddin ignored being scolded to drink.

Wendelyn sighed out softly, “One day I will miss these moments.” She noted lowly, rocking back and forth.

Tweet let out a cry as he reached the castle. Wendelyn covered Myrddin’s ears and whistled back. The bird found her with ease, landing on her knee. Myrddin opened his eyes to look at the bird, but continued to feed.

“What’s this?” Kylen asked, walking over to them.

Wendelyn lifted her head up for Kylen to kiss her forehead.

“A letter from Tweek?” She questioned.

Kylen squinted his eyes as he tried to read the scroll, “It seems to be in dragonic…a spell of sorts?”

“Why would Tweek need our help with a spell from his kin? Let me see.”

Kylen shrugged, taking Myrddin from his mother as he traded their son for the scroll. Myrddin seemed annoyed to be taken away from his meal, but lit up when his father poked his nose.

Wendelyn chanted softly, causing her eyes and fingertips to glow. The witch leaned back in her chair as she ran her finger along the words. The black ink turned purple upon touch and shifted into Common.

Her eyes widened.

“Wendy?” Kylen noticed, growing concerned.

Wendelyn squealed, frightening Tweet.

Myrddin whined, but didn’t cry.

Kylen bounced his son, “Spill.”

“Tweek wants to have a baby.” She mused, smirking as she did.


	3. When a miracle Happens

Tweek woke up in the middle of the night, writhing in pain. She cried out and immediately Craigston shot up from his own slumber. Stripe stirred a bit before waking up himself.

“Tweek! Honey, are you alright?”

Tweek grabbed Craigston’s forearms, “Why does this child hate me!?”

Craigston winced, ignoring Tweek’s claws to comfort her.

“Where does it hurt?” He asked softly.

Tweek grit her growing teeth, “EVERYWHERE.”

“Where does it hurt the most?”

“FUCKING I don’t know, Craig! I can’t---UGH. I need something. ANYTHING.”

“Here.” Craigston pulled out a coffee bean, of which, Tweek swallowed.

“You have to suck on it, dear. Make it last.”

“Another.” She snapped and Craigston sighed as he obeyed.

Tweek chewed on the coffee bean, snuggling against her husband as she did. Craigston wrapped his arms around Tweek. Tweek had always been smaller than him, but the dragonborn took a petite shape while in a female body. Craigston didn’t mind the height difference, though he did miss Tweek’s male figure against his.

“Feeling any better?” Craigston asked, petting Tweek’s long but still messy hair.

Tweek grumbled, but nodded.

“Good.” Craigston yawned, “Can we go back to sleep?”

“Yeah. Sorry, I just----!!!”

“Tweek?”

Tweek screamed, holding her stomach. Her eyes shut tight from the pain. Craigston called out to her, but his voice seemed so far away. She reached for him and squeezed his hand. When he cried out, her eyes snapped back open. Her pupils were thin slits and black took over where white had once been. Tweek noticed Craigston’s broken hand and panicked.

“It’s okay.” Craigston panted, “I’m alright.” He tried to assure, but Tweek wouldn’t listen.

She grabbed her head and it split. Something emerged from her scalp and curled slightly at the top. Her body shook and, when she clawed at her skin, scales shined through bloody flesh.

“C-craig.” Tweek croaked.

Craigston ignored his pain and touched Tweek’s face with his good hand, “I’m right here, baby. I’m not going anywhere.” He assured, pushing hair out of her eyes.

“I hurt you.” She whimpered.

“Shh. I’ll be fine. Just focus on your breathing. Is the baby coming?”

Tweek started to tremble and the ground shook.

“Yes.” She replied a moment later.

“Breathe.” Craigston ordered as gently as he could.

Tweek wanted to grab him. She wanted to grip his arms and never let go. But her claws were sharpening and she would certainly end up hurting her husband again. Tweek didn’t want to hurt Craigston. Her head fell, but Craigston caught it with his chest.

“Breathe.” She heard him repeat in a soothing voice.  

“Craig…” Tweek breathed out deeply, feeling Craigston’s good hand rub her back.

When she looked up, Craigston flashed her a smile. Tweek frowned at how easy it was for him to put himself second. She leaned up and kissed him suddenly. Craigston may have been surprised, but he was quick to return her affections. Tweek took advantage of the moment to heal her husband. She knew Craigston wouldn’t like it, knew that he would be angry with her after the fact. Tweek didn’t care. She hated the thought of having harmed her Craig. Craigston tried to pull away but Tweek grabbed him, held him still, and deepened their kiss.

“Tweek.” Craigston groaned angrily into her mouth.

Tweek smiled when his injured hand grabbed the side of her face with newfound strength. Craigston gripped her jawline, causing Tweek to shiver. It wasn’t the time, of course. Her insides were rattling, after all. As soon as she let her guard down, however, Craigston pulled away.

“I told you.” He said with a sharp tone, “I don’t want you healing. Anyone. Including me.”

“I’m fine.” Tweek tried to assure, but the baby made it difficult to look convincing.

Craigston frowned. Then, he noticed the two long feathers that drooped from her head like antennas. 

“These are new.” He noted.

Tweek reached up, but froze. Something within her pulsated and the quake grew. Sparks flew off her fingertips and the bottoms of her feet. When she breathed out, both fire and ice burned the air. Craigston wasn’t afraid, but Tweek was. She didn’t want to hurt him. Not again.

“Craig.” She warned.

“Tweek, no.” He replied sharply.

“Craig.” She whined, jumping back.

“ ** _Don’t._** ”

Craigston couldn’t reach Tweek in time. One minute she stood in front of him and, the next, a flash of light took her image away.

“Tweek! God damn it.”

 

Tweek passed out the moment she reformed. When she woke again, her body felt cold. Most would panic in such a state, but not Tweek. Tweek loved the cold. In fact, it was the only time she felt content in her body. Her body, she noticed, felt different. It felt heavier. Longer. Taller. Stronger.

Her wings spread and she gasped, but the sound that erupted had been thunderous.

She was a dragon.

_“How?! I don’t---Craig! W-wait. That’s right I…GAH.”_

Her voice echoed in her head, but was released to the world in a series of high pitched screeches. A tail swept a rock and Tweek winced. She wasn’t use to having a tail and such a massive one at that. Her body was long and lanky. Tweek had green scales, but a soft yellow underbelly with feathers at her bird like feet. A golden mane poured out of her head and trailed down her back. The two long feathers on top of her head had grown greatly with her colossal size. There were more feathers at the tips of her tail and some on the outer skin of her wings.

_“This is weird but,”_ Tweek paused and her wings cupped around her like a hug, _“It’s nice.”_

Suddenly, lightning struck the mountains Tweek was upon. She cried out and the sky opened up. The feeling deep inside her grew, fighting to get out. Tweek panted and the mountains quaked.

_At least Craig’s safe_ , Tweek thought, lying down.

Her panting increased as she laid her egg. It didn’t take too long and didn’t hurt nearly as much as she assumed. It was hard to tell in her dragon form, but Tweek’s gender changed as soon as the egg fell out of her body. Tweek could feel the spell dissipating, could see its energy floating away. He exhaled deeply, releasing a cold mist from his nostrils. Tweek then curled around the ruby red egg he had laid and fell back asleep. The mountains calmed in his serenity though, elsewhere, Craigston was losing his mind.

 

Craigston shouted into the sky, but Tweek didn’t return. He turned to Stripe and the cavy was already on high alert. Stripe sniffed the air and then the ground before listening to the wind. Craigston looked for something, if anything, that could aid in their search. Then, they felt it. The smallest of quakes. Knowing Tweek, the actual earthquake had been massive. They had to be quite far away. Craigston hopped onto Stripe a second later and they were off.

“We have to find Tweek.” Craigston said and the cavy ran faster.

The sky shifted and Craigston noticed. His eyes zeroed in on the change. Off in the distance, deep into the mountains, there was lightning. He knew it had to be Tweek and ordered Stripe to hurry toward the distraught area.

They reached the mountains a few hours later. Craigston wanted to jump off Stripe and run to his lover, but he had no idea how far into the mountains Tweek had gone. Stripe, on the other hand, caught wind of Tweek’s scent and followed it. It didn’t take long for them to find the majestic beast their Tweek had become. Craigston was mesmerized by Tweek’s size and radiant beauty. Stripe was caught off guard only briefly. Then, he sniffed the air around Tweek before moving over to cuddle with him. The cavy was careful not to disturb the dragon nor the egg tucked away.

“Tweek…” Craigston’s words caught in his throat when he spotted the ruby coated egg.

Tweek stirred, but didn’t wake. The dragon slept soundly and it had been the most peaceful sight. Craigston wanted the image burned into his mind forever. He never thought he could ever love Tweek more and he constantly found himself on the best side of wrong. Carefully, Craigston crept over. He touched the egg and felt his heart melt. Gently, he stroked the shell before pulling it into his lap. Craigston sighed out softly, leaning back and against Tweek.

“I love you so much.” He whispered, cradling the egg to snuggle against his dragon.

 

“Craig!”

Craigston snapped awake. He couldn’t remember falling asleep, but he must have. Blond hair came into view as Craigston’s eyes adjusted. He was happy to see his husband not only human again, but also male. Tweek was completely nude and bent down in front of their egg.

“It moved!”

Craigston didn’t have time to enjoy the view. He felt the tiny jerks and looked down. The red egg twitched and it reminded him of Tweek. Stripe was curled around, lifting his head only slightly to watch. The egg stopped rattling a moment later. Then, it nearly jumped out of Craigston’s lap. Craigston felt an intense heat and had to slip away. Tweek was quick to grab their egg. He basked in the heat, breathing heavy smoke out of his mouth as he absorbed it.

Both froze when they heard crying. Soft in tone, but loud in volume. Tweek then released the strangest of sounds. Craigston never heard such chirping before. The crying died down slowly and then the same chirping could be heard. Stripe’s ears flickered as he listened to the two. The cavy remained lying behind Craigston, who was left awestruck. Tweek helped claw the eggshell apart, which caused tiny hands to reach out and grab at him. Tweek shuttered a breath as he reached inside and pulled a small girl into his arms. His eyes filled with tears when the baby pawed at his face. The two purred and nuzzled faces.

Craigston wrapped his arms around Tweek and hugged him with their daughter. He was careful not to squeeze, burying his face into Tweek’s neck. Tweek smiled, chuckling happily as he felt Craigston’s joyful tears upon his skin.

“Isn’t she beautiful, Craig?”

“She looks just like Trica.” He replied, so lowly Tweek nearly missed it.

Tweek brushed their baby’s hair with the tips of his fingers. There wasn’t much of it, but the strawberry blonde strands did remind Tweek of Urtica. The color must have run in Craigston’s bloodline. Though, the girl did have Tweek’s big bright green eyes and his freckles.

“What should we call her? We never picked any names. I wouldn’t mind naming her after Urtica.”

“Ruby.” He said, looking deep into Tweek’s eyes.

Tweek blinked a few times, only to smile brightly.

“That’s perfect! Do you like that? Ruby?”

Ruby tilted her head to the side. She then giggled, reaching up for them. Craigston smiled warmly, letting Ruby tug at his finger. His sister had used the name in their youth. She referred to it as her archer alias. With their daughter’s hair and the color of her egg, it just seemed to fit.

“Hello Ruby. Welcome to the world! I’m your mama and this is your father.”

Craigston raised his eyebrow, “Mother?”

Tweek shot him a look, “I did give birth to her.”

“You laid an egg, sweetie. It’s not exactly---”

“It’s the same thing.” Tweek retorted, causing Craigston to shrug.

Stripe pushed his face in between them to sniff Ruby. Ruby smacked his nose lightly and he sneezed. This caused Ruby to sneeze and fire to shoot out of her nose.

“Woah!” Tweek wasn’t sure was he was surprised. Ruby was a part of him and she did come out of an egg. Still, he expected her dragon traits to take time to develop.

Stripe pawed at his nose before licking Ruby clean. It was somewhat cringe worthy, but also rather sweet. Craigston couldn’t ask for a better family.

He was sooo happy.


	4. The orphan of War

It rained every year on the date South Kingdom fell. A woman collapsed in the damp streets. She panted hard, unable to focusing on her breathing. The baby was coming, but she didn’t have time to birth him. She died a few moments later.

Crying could be heard as day turned to night. The child disliked being wet and grew uncomfortable when the temperature dropped. At such a rate, he would surely perish. Wolves howled into the night air, aiming their cries at the moon above. One such wolf found the crying boy. She was a young canine who had lost her own pup before the war. The baby stopped crying to watch the predator’s eyes. He reached up for her and she spared his life.

Time passed as it always had. The ruins were all that had been left of South Kingdom. The elves built around the remains, but left a few of the heavy stones as a reminder of the past. A dark haired boy poked his head out from behind one of the old columns. He listened to the elves talk, tilting his head to the side as he did. An elf took notice of him and he flinched away. Turning on his heel to leave, the boy was stopped abruptly by another elf. He was spoken to, but the look in his eyes revealed how much he did not understand.

The elf reached out, but the boy growled. Then he bared his tiny teeth and the elf paused in motion, only to laugh. The boy watched the pointed ear one closely, watched as he bent down. Tilting his head briefly, the boy sniffed the air around the elf. Slowly, he moved closer.

_“There is no need to be frightened, child.”_

The boy shrank. The elf’s lips weren’t moving, but his voice echoed. Though the boy didn’t recognize the language, he understood it. He stood back up straight and took a step forward.

_“What do they call you?”_

There was a long pause and then the boy barked. He barked like a dog. The elf laughed, beckoning him over.

_“Your name is Isaac in human tongue. Is that alright? Isaac.”_

Isaac stared for a moment, then blinked a few times. He barked and the elf smiled, petting his head.

_“Raised by wolves, I see. Aren’t you a big boy.”_

Isaac got lost in the pet, nearly falling over. He caught himself, however, growling under his breath. When the elf laughed again, Isaac smiled brightly before sticking out his tongue. Then he stared at the elf as a group came over to him. They spoke with sharp tongues and judgemental eyes. None looked to Isaac, but the boy was aware they were speaking of him. His new friend looked uneasy, but held a strong tone and sturdy poser.

Isaac growled, not liking how close the group had been to his elf. The elf flashed him a smile, though. Soon, the group left and no one looked pleased. The elf looked to Isaac. Isaac’s growling dropped upon notice. He panted, quite happily, looking up at his new friend with big eyes.

_“Are you hungry? Is that why you wander? Well, it seems I have a bit of traveling to do. If you accompany me, I will reward you and your pack with food.”_

Isaac stared.

_“Meat.”_ The elf added and Isaac barked.

_“You wish to be my guard dog, little one?”_ He teased and Isaac barked again.

_“Alright. Let us be off then.”_

The elven one place Isaac inside his cart before moving to the front. Rather than whip the horse, it was spoken to gently. Isaac stumbled about inside the cart as soon as it moved. His balance was off to say the least and he fell multiple times. He whimpered and whined until the cart was stopped.

Growing excited, Isaac hurried to jump out. He froze, however, when the horse released a sharp cry. His elf friend shouted against a heavy thud, followed by a smaller one.

Silence.

Isaac’s fear paralyzed him, causing a warm stream to trail down his leg. Footsteps broke the silence. Then a pair of burly arms reached in and yanked Isaac out. Isaac yelped, twisting and snapping his body violently. The man’s grip tightened and Isaac couldn’t breathe. He gasped for air before biting down as hard as he could.

“Little shit!” The man cursed, flinging the boy away.

Isaac yelped louder when he hit a tree. His vision blurred and the five men doubled. Whimpering, his eyes fell upon the elf. Red ran into the soil as the horse’s blood merged with Isaac’s friend.

“What do we do with the boy?” One asked.

“Is he feral? Are elves trading us now? Sick bastards!”

The one bitten removed his sword, “Best put the kid out of his misery.”

Isaac shook his head and his vision back. The men were moving closer, each with sharp blades. His fear switched to that of anger. He growled and the men laughed at him. It hadn’t been like the elf. Their laughter wasn’t soft or warm. When they laughed, it felt like small punches. The more they laughed, the angrier Isaac became.

He lunged at the closest one to him. The man flinched when Isaac wrapped himself around his leg. The boy bit down and hard. Yelling out, the man kicked his leg out, trying to shake Isaac off.

“Don’t!” He yelled at his comrades as they came to his aid, scared of accidently being stabbed.

Isaac’s grip tightened as he ripped his head from side to side. The man couldn’t take it any longer. He dropped his sword and began punching the small boy. His nose broke and blood painted his face, but Isaac’s hold didn’t falter.

“Vaelaeri!”

Isaac saw a flash of white, but his consciousness remained. The men were thrown from him suddenly. A figure stepped forward. He was tall and dainty in Isaac’s eyes. Though, his bright green eyes burned with anger and justice. His glance caused the already fallen men to cower.

“What’s the meaning of this!? He is but a CHILD.”

“It’s him. The witch’s mister.”

Kylen glared.

“This doesn’t concern you, scholar.” Another spoke as the men found their bearings.

Kylen noticed the dead elf and frowned, “Bandits.” His tone dipped, “Scum of Gaia.”

“Hold your tongue!” One snapped, rushing at Kylen with his sword.

Kylen sidestepped the man, pulling his talisman out from his sleeve. With just a word, the bandit went up in flames. Isaac looked upon the sight with wide eyes. He wasn’t afraid, he was fascinated.

“Tch. Sorry kid.” Kylen ignored the man’s screaming and the other bandits. He turned to Isaac and Isaac growled. His energy, however, depleted. He fell, but Kylen caught him.

“It’s alright.” The scholar whispered, glancing up when the bandits surrounded them.

The men could not save their own. Instead, they attacked Kylen with Isaac. Kylen pressed his talisman against Isaac’s chest. The object lit up with his eyes and he shouted a quick incantation. Isaac’s eyes shot open and turned yellow. He howled, releasing a bust of energy from the talisman. The energy took to the shape of a wolf. The wolf was monstrous. It rushed through the bandits, cutting through them like butter.

As the spell faded, Isaac fainted. Kylen pulled his talisman away, looking down and at the exhausted boy. He scooped Isaac up and into his arms, freezing when he sensed something drawing near.

A pack of wolves caught Kylen off guard. Their footsteps had been so light, that the scholar missed them enter. They watched him closely and he watched them right back. An older female looked only briefly at Kylen. Most of her attention honed in on the boy in his arms. Kylen glanced down before looking back at the wolves. Not a single word was spoken among them, for nothing needed to be said.

 

Isaac woke up feeling strange. His wounds didn’t hurt nor were they sore. He sat up and felt warm.

“Who…who are you?” He asked, flinching at himself.

Kylen smiled warmly and Isaac felt safe.

“Kylen. It’s nice to meet you?”

Isaac opened his mouth, only to close it. He looked around and at his hands before peeking back to Kylen, “Isaac.”

“I know you’re confused. And overwhelmed…I’m sorry about what happened.”

Isaac looked down and his eyes watered, “Bad men killed my friend.”

“I know.” Kylen breathed, eyelids lowering some.

“My face doesn’t hurt. You help?”

“I did.”

Isaac’s face scrunched, “My head hurts. I talk now?”

“If you wish to go back to the way you once were, I understand. See? Before you were feral, like an animal? I casted a spell on you. A powerful one at that. You’re human, not a wolf. Now, you can grow as one.”

Isaac frowned, “You magic doesn’t hurt.”

“Not all magic is bad.” He explained and Isaac nodded.

Isaac thought on it, “What bout pack?”

“Your pack? Mmm. They will always care for you. But you belong with your own kind. They entrusted you to me, but I can bring you back to them if you wish.”

Isaac looked down, “Didn’t want me?”

“No that’s not---”

“Isaac no good?”

“Wait that’s not---“

Isaac started to cry, “Why no want!?”

Kylen frowned, reaching over and yanking Isaac to him. Isaac growled, but froze upon contact. Slowly, Kylen wrapped his arms around the boy and Isaac cried harder. It became blatantly obvious that the child had never been hugged before. Kylen stroked Isaac’s hair and the boy’s crying ceased.

“Do you want to come home with me?”

Isaac didn’t respond, but slowly hugged Kylen back.

“If you do, I will raise you as my own. My wife and husband will do the same. As will your brother.”

“Brova?”

“Yes, would you like to meet him?”

Isaac buried his face in Kylen before pulling away from him. He wiped his nose somewhat roughly and nodded his head. Kylen smiled and, faintly, Issac smiled back. Kylen then offered Isaac food and water. The meat offered was cooked, leaving the boy hesitant. He sniffed at it before licking the side of a piece. It wasn’t as good as raw meat, but it was decent enough. Isaac ate a moment later, upon seeing Kylen eating his own.

After their meal, Kylen brought Isaac to the place where he buried his elf friend. Isaac knew nothing about mourning or prayers. He stood there, just staring at the dirt. He moved away only when Kylen had, not sure how to think or feel. As they walked through the forest, Isaac found himself holding the scholar’s hand. They traveled until nightfall and slept in the open wilderness.

In the morning, they reached an old cave. Isaac loved caves. He squeezed down on Kylen’s hand as he grew excited. Kylen smirked when they stopped at the waterfall. Then he picked Isaac up and walked through. Isaac gasped, first at the water touching him and then at the open area it produced. There had been so many people and some of them had been elves. His eyes watered at the sight, but no tears fell.

Kylen was greeted almost instantly and by Stanley. The once knight grabbed his husband by the back of the head and forced their foreheads to touch. Kylen nearly flinched, but smiled into the gesture. He then pecked his husband’s lips and pulled away to show Isaac to him.

“You worried me. Where---…who’s this?”

Isaac pouted, looking between the two.

“Isaac.” He replied, courtly for a child.

Kylen chuckled lightly, “I failed to get the goods. But found something better.” He sighed, “There were bandits. He was alone. I’m sorry. I should have sent word. I just—“

Stanley smiled, “Hello Isaac. My name is Stanley.” He said as he ruffled up the boy’s hair. Isaac pushed his hand away, but found he enjoyed the act.

“He should meet Wendy and Myrddin.” Stanley then said.

“My thoughts exactly.” Kylen mused, walking beside him as they went.

Isaac glanced around, watching the people passing by. The adults spoke softly to each other, but their words were muffled by the sights. Isaac had been mesmerized. He wanted to reach out and touch everything, but preferred the comfort of Kylen’s arms. A castle soon came into view and the boy was left awestruck.

“Do you like it?” Kylen asked and Isaac nodded.

Stanley grinned, “That’s good. It will be your home now.”

“Mine?” Isaac gaped, staring up.

The boys walked into the castle and through its halls. The building was expanded after the war to accommodate its new occupants. Isaac noticed the elves and saddened as they passed. It was hard not to think about his elf friend, though the new stimulations helped.

“And where have you been?” Wendelyn snapped, storming over. She stopped short, however, upon noticing Isaac. Isaac stared at the lovely woman’s large belly. She had been so beautiful and ready to pop.

“Apologies, love. I ran into some complications.” Kylen replied, setting Isaac down.

Isaac clung to Kylen’s leg, still staring.

Wendelyn’s mind and hormones clashed as she started to cry, “Poor thing.”

Stanley rubbed the back of his head, “Don’t cry, Wendy.”

“Dun cry!” Isaac shouted, hurrying over to hug her leg. Wendelyn laughed weakly, but only cried harder.

Isaac hugged tighter, only to feel his body get yanked away suddenly. Purple energy clung to the boy’s body. It lifted him up and attempted to slam him against the wall. Stanley slid in the way and grabbed Isaac as Kylen removed his talisman, but it was Wendelyn who removed the spell with the flick of her wrist.

“Myrddin!” The adults scolded.

Myrddin frowned, walking over to them; his eyes steaming.

“Don’t touch, mother.” He warned Isaac, eyes still on him.

“Myrddin…” Wendelyn sighed.

“Are you alright, mother?” He asked, turning to her.

Wendelyn bent down to him, “I’m fine, sweetie.”

Issac blinked his senses back. He glared the moment they returned, “Meanie!”

Myrddin squinted his eyes, noticing a powerful spell buried deep inside Isaac. He then glanced at Kylen and his father frowned. Wendelyn looked between the two, but said nothing. She then pet her son’s head as Stanley set Isaac back down.

“I want you to meet your new brother.” She said sweetly.

“Brother!?” Myrddin flinched.

Isaac opened his mouth to speak, but silenced himself.

Myrddin turned to Isaac, “Didn’t know we took in strays.”

“Myrddin!”

Myrddin kicked at the floor. Then he grumbled before walking over to Isaac. Isaac tensed, glaring hard at the magical boy. Myrddin glared back a moment, only to sigh.

“I’m sorry, brother.”

Isaac tilted his head to the side, “Brova?”

Myrddin smiled, reaching his hand out to pat Isaac’s head. Their trio parents smiled among themselves, looking to each other.

Wendelyn cried out a moment later, grabbing her womb. Stanley was at her side in an instant. Kylen moved in front of her to check, shielding the children from the sight.

“Mother!” Myrddin spun around, eyes burning.

“It’s-” Wendelyn winced, “Alright. Your nnh sister’s coming, sweetie.”

Isaac reached out and took Myrddin’s hand. Myrddin froze briefly before looking back at his new brother. Isaac looked worried, but tried to appear brave. Myrddin smiled and nodded his head.

 

_“I remember that day well. Sometimes, I think back on it. And wonder how it all went wrong. Where it all went wrong. We were a family. And yet…”_


	5. Two blonds, one Elf

Leopold was honored to be summoned by the elves. They rarely called for aid and, when they had, Wendelyn had always been there go to. Ever since the witch gave birth, however, Leopold saw less and less of her. Less on diplomatic matters and less still on the battlefield. She could be seen from time to time at meetings and other gatherings, but otherwise used her hawk.

The elves greeted Leopold when he reached their outpost. It was late into the night, but their golden hair practically brightened the area. Leopold smiled just as brightly, greeting the elves with a bow of his head.

“Good evening, my pointed eared friends!” Leopold proclaimed.

An elf replied flatly, “Evening, fellow druid. We thank you for coming with such haste.”

Leopold smiled, “What can I do ya for?”

The elves moved closer and surrounded him, “We need your help.”

“I know. That’s why I’m here! How can I help?” Leopold asked, sweetly.

The bright blue in the elves’ eyes dimmed. As they narrowed their sights, the hue bled red. Leopold took a step back, flinching when he backed into one of them. He was grabbed, but he didn’t scream. The fear in Leopold’s eyes fell. He looked down and laughed.

“ _Drows_.”

Their light and even bronze skin tones became tainted. It darkened into sickly greys, engulfing even their hair. The yellow strands either drained of all color and became white or blackened completely.

A blade was drawn and lifted up under Leopold’s chin, “The distaste in your tone dishonors us, human. You have no right to look down upon us.”

Leopold scoffed, “I’m not afraid of you. Any of you!”

“Perhaps.” He said, cutting the first layer of Leopold’s skin. “Though, you are not our intended target.” He whispered, causing the druid’s eyes to widen.

The moment Leopold’s neck bled, his shadow shifted. Sir Em emerged in a flash, smacking the blade away with one of his own. The dark elf was kicked back and away from Leopold and, when he nearly fell, was caught with the reaper’s free arm.

“Em! You have to go! It’s a trap!” Leopold shouted, causing his wound to open more. He winced, holding his throat and squeezing down on it to prevent further blood flow.  

“Leo.” Em breathed, touching his bloody hand.

“You pieces of shit!” The reaper snapped, turning to face the drows. His shadow rippled before splitting into their own beings. One by one, the other Ems attacked. The drows reacted in good form. Leopold closed one eye, watching the epic battle through clouded vision. He slipped, but the original Em held him steady.

“Can you heal yourself?” He asked, concern dripping with every word.

Leopold smiled weakly, “I’ll try.”

“Don’t try.” Em whispered, kissing his temple. “Do.”

Leopold closed his eyes, hearing nothing but metal smashing against metal. When skin had been cut, he heard it just the same. The world seemed louder somehow. Then, he chanted and the world grew still. The battle remained, but Leopold could only hear the sound of Sir Em’s breathing.

A faint glow peeked through the cracks of Leopold’s fingers.

“Are you alright, Leo?”

Leopold removed his hand, “I believe so.”

Em smiled, pulling the druid closer to rest his forehead upon him.

Leopold opened his mouth to speak again, but froze when Em cried out.

“Em? Em!” Leopold shouted, gripping the reaper by his shoulders. He looked on horrified as his lover’s body cracked like glass. All around them, Em’s shadow copies started to dissipate.

The drows’ eyes were all glowing in unison. Their blades had been glowing just as brightly and cut through Em’s clones. Em grit his teeth as the cracks in his skin began glowing the same shade of blue.

“What are you doing!?” Leopold snapped, holding Em close.

“Reapers are interesting creatures.” One mused, “It would benefit us to harness such power.”

“You used me to get to him.” Leopold said, ignoring the pain in his scarred eye. There was a spark when the drows laughed. Another spark danced over Leopold’s eye when the drows moved in closer.

Em pushed himself away from Leopold and moved in front of him rather protectively. He readied two daggers, spinning them around before crossing them.

“You fucked with my Butter tart. You think some enchanted bullshit will stop me from slaughtering the lot of you?” He hissed.

Leopold grabbed his eye, “Em.” He warned.

“It’s alright, Leo. I can handle these fuckers.”

Leopold grunted when the spark burned his palm.

The drows rushed in a second later. Em was quick to block the closest blade to Leopold. Leopold, on the other hand, hardly moved. He could hear the blades crashing against one another, could hear Em cursing under his breath, and the many grunts that followed each strike. The spark in his eye finally pulled itself off Leopold’s scar. He grasped it as a numbness fell over his hand. Em was moving like water, dodging and slashing as it was called for. However, there were too many and soon Sir Em was overwhelmed. When he was stabbed, Leopold screamed. The druid slammed his charged fist into the ground below. The spark erupted, causing the earth to splinter. Electricity shot up from the large cracks in the ground.

Em smirked when the drows were caught in the cross fire. His smirk became devilish as the dark elves burned. Their swords dropped like flies upon the ground. The magic within them ceased and Em could feel his strength return.

Leopold plopped back, landing on his rear end. His eye stopped hurting as the ground’s lightening calmed down. He looked around to find the drows all falling about. All were in agony, but only a few pleaded for quicker deaths.

“Oh no. I didn’t mean to I---” Leopold flinched when Em bent down to him. He opened his mouth, but was silenced by Em’s lips. Leopold couldn’t deny such affection. He wrapped his arms around Em’s neck and yanked him down. As the dark elves slowly faded from the living, the two engaged in some foreplay.

“You’re amazing.” Em praised, kissing Leopold’s neck.

Leopold cocked his head back, “I-I still can’t control it.”

“You will.” Em assured before sucking down.

Leopold moaned, unable to reject Em’s advances even as so many died around them. Perhaps, it was a kink of the reaper’s. It was sick and morbid but Leopold couldn’t get enough of the thrill. He wanted to be tainted. Nay, needed to be. When they finished, the sun rose and all the drows had taken their final breaths.

“Can you walk?” Em teased, helping Leopold back onto his feet.

Leopold blushed, nudging the reaper and the two laughed. Then, they heard it. A cry that pulled at strings neither knew they had. Leopold looked to Em before rushing toward the sound. Em shimmered away and reappeared inside a hut just as Leopold entered it. A blanket moved about with something underneath.

“Is that?” Leopold asked as Em reached down.

 

Kayin was the first to welcome Leopold back. Leopold smiled when he spotted her and opened his arms for her to embrace him. She nuzzled his chest briefly. When she pulled away, she whacked his head lightly.

“Why did you go alone to begin with?”

Over the years, Kayin took to a darker look to match her dive into the dark arts. As it turned out, the girl was quite gifted. Most casters were born in a single class. Kayin, however, had the potential to master all kinds of magic. Hex magic became a passion of hers. She practiced with the mother witches, but also with Sir Em.

“I heard you had a run in with some drows. What was it like?”

Leopold laughed nervously, “Nothing I couldn’t handle.”

“Uh huh. Where’s Em?” Kayin asked, squinting her eyes.

Em emerged out of Leopold’s shadow, holding a small child. Kayin’s eyes widened at the sight. She gasped briefly before outwardly squealing.

“You two had a baby!? Wait…is that?”

The child looked at Kayin with big blue eyes.

“His name is Lennart.” Em informed.

Leopold blushed lightly, “We adopted him.”

“By Gaia. That’s amazing! Congratulations you two. He’s an elf? That’s wonderful! Have you told anyone?”

“You’re the first.” Em assured, handing Lennart over.

“Lenny. This is your aunt Kayin.”

“Hello Lenny.” Kayin said, sweetly.

Lennart tilted his head to the side. He then reached up and touched Kayin’s cheek. Kayin blushed slightly as she giggled and kissed his small hands.

“Aren’t you a sweetie?” She mused.

Leopold rubbed the back of his head, “We didn’t even really think about it. It just…happened?”

“I told you, Leo. There’s nothing to think about.” Em replied.

“I-I know. I just…” He glanced away and Kayin raised an eyebrow. She then feigned a smile, “How about I get you some treats? We’ll be right back.” She told the two, taking Lennart with her.

Em frowned, “What’s going on, Butter tart?”

Leopold kicked the ground.

“Look at me.” Em noticed.

Leopold winced and Em frowned.

“I just---I don’t want you to be stuck with me, is all.”

“Stuck with you?”

Leopold brushed his knuckles together, still averting his eyes. “I cherish our time together, Em. I really do! But. I mean. I didn’t think you would ever-ever, you know…”

“No.” Em said, folding his arms over his chest. “I don’t know. Enlighten me.”

Leopold closed his eyes tightly, “I figured you get bored of me. You can live forever! You have no reason to stick around…”

“Leo…”

Leopold opened his eyes slowly. His eyes widened when he didn’t see Em in front of him. Tears filled the druid’s eyes and he laughed bitterly, trying to wipe the pain away.

“Don’t be foolish.” He heard Em say from behind.

Leopold’s breath hitched when the reaper leaned into him. He buried his face into Leopold’s neck, wrapping his arms around his waist as he did.

“I love you.” He said and Leopold broke.

He started to cry lightly, spinning around. Em smiled when Leopold hugged him and hid his face deep into the assassin’s chest. He held his druid close and Leopold started to relax.

“I love you too, Em. I-I really do.”

“I’m not the one who’s stuck with you. You’re the one who’s stuck with me.”

Leopold nuzzled his face deeper into Em’s chest.

“I’m sorry you’ve been hurting. Been feeling this way. I should have tried harder.” Em breathed, giving Leopold a good squeeze. “I should have proven to you that I wasn’t fooling around. That you have my heart. What’s left of it anyway.”

“It’s alright.” Leopold squeaked, peeking up at him.

“No, it’s not.” Em replied, pulling away to lift Leopold’s chin up. “I was nothing before you. Just a part of Kenneth. A ghost, a shadow. You brought me closer to Kayin. Grounded me onto this earth. I am my own person now, because of you. And I want to live as one.”

“E-em.”

“Marry me.”

“W-what!?”

Em smiled, “We already have a kid. What exactly is holding us back?”

Leopold hid his blushing face in the reaper’s chest once more.

“I’m only teasing. I want to marry you, Leo. If you’ll have me.” He added a little less confident.

Leopold pulled away and Em held his breath.

“I will.”

Em exhaled, “You will?”

“Of course I will! Nothing would make me happier.”

Em grinned as he yanked Leopold back over to him, “I don’t deserve you.”

“I know.” Leopold teased, touching the side of his face before kissing him deeply.

“AHEM.” Kayin cut in.

Their kiss was short lived as both pulled away to look at her. Kayin smiled big, hurrying over to hug them both. Lennart pouted, getting squished by the trio.

“YOU GUYS.” She whined, “I’m so happy for you!”

“Thanks, Kayin.”

Leopold blushed, “Oh gosh. I suppose you are my sister now.”

“I always was.” She replied sweetly, “Though now it can be official.”

Kayin pulled away, “Hm?”

“Oh right. We’ll have to teach him Common.” Em noted, setting the child onto his shoulders.

Leopold smiled warmly at the sight.

“I’m sure there’s a spell for that.” Kayin offered, but Em declined.

“I prefer the old fashion way.” He mused.

Leopold turned to them with his hands behind his back, “Shall we inform Lady Wendelyn?”

Em shrugged, “Might as well.”

“And you guys can meet Ike.”

“Ike?” Both asked.

“Isaac. Kyle found him. With elves if you can believe the irony. You know. Because you two found an elf? Anyway! He’s human. The cutest thing. Heh, aside from you Lenny.”

Lennart snorted.

“Come on. I’ll show you.” Kayin then said, leading the way.

 

Wendelyn laid in her bed, cradling a newborn baby girl. Stanley stood firmly at the door, watching his family protectively. His face was stern and his body like stone, though his eyes were soft. Kylen sat beside Wendelyn as she breast fed their daughter. Myrddin and Isaac sat together on the end of the bed.

A knock caused Stanley’s eyes to narrow.

“My lady?” Heida called from the other side of the door.

Wendelyn waved and Stanley opened it.

Heida bowed, “Forgive my intrusion. But you have visitors.”

“Vistors?” Kylen asked, cautiously curious.

“Sir Em. Leopold. And Sister Kayin.” Heida informed.

Wendelyn smiled, “Send them in.”

Kayin entered the room first, gasping loudly as she did.

“You had the baby? And I missed it?”

“Yes. Her name is Amarissa.”

Kayin covered her mouth, “She’s beautiful.”

Leopold poked his head in, “Hiya lads and lassies.”

“Leopold. Please, come in.” Kylen said, standing.

Em nudged Stanley as he entered the room.

“I see the guard dog is right where I left him.” The reaper teased, causing his new son to snicker. Em was surprised the boy understood Common and grew suspicious of the language barrier they previously had.  

“Who’s this?” Wendelyn gasped, “An elf?”

“You only had one kid when I left. What happened, Wendy?”

Wendelyn rolled her eyes playfully, “And you had none.”

“He looks around Ike’s age.” Kylen noted, “Where did you find him?”

“His name is Lennart.” Leopold told the group, plucking the elf from Em to show him off. He then proceeded to introduce everyone, but allowed Wendelyn to introduce her two new children.

When Lennart was set down, Myrddin slipped off the bed to greet him. He was quite interested in the elf. Mostly for his magical aspects. Isaac, however, was overjoyed to meet an elf his age. He took to Lennart rather quickly, deeming him his friend right away. Lennart didn’t protest, sitting with Isaac on the floor to play.

“Aren’t they cute?” Wendelyn sighed, rocking Amarissa to sleep.

Em put his arm around Leopold, “Speaking of cute. Figure who gets to marry this cutie right here?”

Leopold blushed brightly, “Emmie.” He whined.

“You two are getting married?” Kylen questioned.

“Congratulations.” Wendelyn said before adding, “And may I say? Finally.”

Stanley chuckled, “Yeah.”

“Don’t kill my buzz, Stan.” Em grumbled, nuzzling the side of Leopold’s face.

Kylen chuckled as well, “We’re happy for you. Really.”

As the adult spoke amongst themselves, the boys established their hierarchy.

“Do you speak Common?” Myrddin asked Lennart.

Lennart frowned briefly, only to smile.

“Can teach elf?” Isaac asked, wanting to learn.

Lennart thought on it before nodding his head.

“I would like to learn as well.”

Lennart shrugged, nodding his head again.

“Do you like your new fathers?” Myrddin asked curiously. “He is like you, Ike. Adopted. Do you know that word?”

Isaac pouted, “I dun like that word. Isaac is family.”

Lennart blinked slowly. He then smiled, patting Isaac on the head.

 

_“We didn’t know then either. About Lennart. Though, I suppose a part of me always knew…”_


	6. The shadow of a Doubt

Ruby whined as her fathers dragged her toward the castle, “Why can I not go with you?”

“It’s too dangerous.” Craigston deemed.

“Besides,” Tweek added, “You love spending time with your cousins.”

Ruby rolled her eyes, “They are not my cousins. And I don’t LOVE spending time with them. It’s just something to do.” She argued.

“Good.” Craigston scoffed, “Then it’s something you can do until we get back.”

“But dad!”

“No butts, missy. Listen to your father.” Tweek huffed.

Ruby growled under her breath, but otherwise kept quiet. As much as she disagreed with her fathers, she would never disobey them.

The trio ignored the castle and made their way to its courtyard. Stanley practiced the way of the sword with Isaac as Kylen spared magically with Myrddin. Wendelyn watched the boys with their youngest. Amarissa enjoyed discussing magic with her mother while they made flower crowns.

“Greetings.” Tweek called, pulling all attention.

“Uncle Tweek!” Amarissa shouted, hurrying over to him.

Tweek smiled as he lifted the girl up. Her hair grew quite long over the summers. Aside from her one blue eye, she had been the spitting image of her mother.

Myrddin frowned when his session was put on hold. He walked over, along with his father.

“Hey Ruby.” Isaac said, smiling shyly at her.

Ruby pulled away from her fathers, “Ike. How’s the sword treating you today?”

Isaac shrugged, “Easier against father’s steel than your claws.”

“Good.” Ruby smirked, “Sounds like you need a challenge.”

“Please. I like this blade.”

Myrddin scoffed and the two turned to face him, “I don’t know why you even bother with those toys. Or you with such combat.”

Isaac rolled his eyes.

“Better to be well versed and ready for anything.” Ruby replied, smugly.

Myrddin frowned, “My magic is strong enough to handle any and all situations.”

Ruby nudged Isaac and he smirked. He then raised his sword as Ruby blew out smoke.  

“Play nice.” Kylen warned, patting Myrddin’s head. He passed Isaac and did the same before bending down in front of Amarissa. “Daddy needs to help his friends. Be a good girl, okay?”

Amarissa’s eyes watered, “I always am!”

“That’s my girl.” He mused, fixing her flower crown.

“Be safe.” Wendelyn told Kylen, leaning over to peck his lips.

Kylen smiled into the kiss, “I always am.” He replied, winking at his daughter who giggled.

“Are you sure you don’t need me to come with you?” Stanley asked, sheathing his sword.

Kylen turned to his best friend and wrapped his arms around his neck, “I’ll be fine.” He assured, resting his forehead on the once knight. “I feel most assured knowing you’re here with our children.”

Stanley smiled, ignoring all else to kiss his husband.

“There are children.” Craigston scolded or perhaps teased.

Tweek laughed, “Craig.

Craigston smirked, briefly. He then turned to the children, speaking to his daughter. “Come say goodbye before we leave.”

Tweek forced a brave smile for his daughter. He never liked leaving her behind. Though, he knew it was for the best. If anything happened to their precious jewel, Tweek couldn’t even imagine what he would do.

Ruby pouted, trying to look angry rather than upset. She started to walk over, but found herself running. Tweek chuckled warmly, opening his arm and she fell within them. Craigston watched the two a moment before joining them. He wrapped his arms around them and gave them both a good squeeze.

“We won’t be long.” Craigston assured, pecking her forehead.

“Y-you better not be.” His daughter grumbled, burying her face deeper into Tweek’s chest.

Tweek ran his hand through her hair, “Qe bensvelk.”

“Thric inglatai.” Ruby replied, smoothly.

Craigston raised an eyebrow, “Common, petranas.”

“Heh. Sorry, Craig.”

Ruby stuck her tongue out, “Don’t be sorry, mum. Daddy needs to learn!”

Craigston raised his eyebrow as Tweek laughed, “She’s right you know.”

“Hush.” Craigston grumbled, nuzzling his face in between the two.

Kylen cleared his throat, “Ready when you are.”

Craigston pulled away, ruffling Ruby’s hair as he did.

“Be good! Listen to Aunt Wendy.” Tweek told her, “Eat your vegetables or no red meat.”

Ruby pouted as she watched her fathers leave with Kylen, “Watch over them, Uncle Kyle!”

Kylen chuckled, “Will do, kiddo.”

Ruby’s pout shifted and she smiled slightly.

“We’ll await your return, father.” Myrddin called.

Isaac sheathed his sword, “Be careful.”

“Love you!” Amarissa shouted.

Wendelyn smiled fondly, watching the three leave before rising. Amarissa clung to her mother’s leg, walking only when she had. No one seemed happy about the departure.

“Not to worry, children. Everyone will be home in no time. In the meantime, we should prepare supper. You can play after. Until it gets dark, that is.”

The children groaned in near unison.

“After dark is best for hex magic.” Myrddin tried to argue.

Isaac nodded, “And Ruby can see in the dark.” He pointed out.

Ruby only shrugged.

“She sleeps outside all the time,” He added, “Why can’t we?”

Amarissa raised her arms up, “Yeah!”

“Because I said so.” Wendelyn replied, eyes narrowing some.

Stanley placed his hand over his wife’s shoulder, “You heard your mother.”

Myrddin frowned, “Your logic is flawed.”

“Excuse me?” Wendelyn warned.

Myrddin locked eyes with his mother. Both glaring. Though, Myrddin had caved first. He sighed, shoving his hands into his oversized sleeves, and heading inside.

Ruby felt some guilt, but tried not to let it show.

“I made you a crown!” Amarissa proclaimed, breaking the tension.

Ruby smiled at the younger girl, taking the pink flower arrangement from her. She thanked her with a bow of her head and Amarissa giggled.

“Thanks, Risa.” Ruby said, placing the crown on top of her head.

Myrddin glanced back and at her, but said nothing.

Isaac, on the other hand, blushed.

“What?” Ruby snapped, sounding harsher than she had meant. Though, it masked her embarrassment well.

Isaac stifled a flinch, “You look…nice.”

Ruby blushed in response, “Oh.”

Isaac rubbed the back of his neck. Chuckling when she lightly punched his arm. The two shared a smile before following everyone else inside. The children helped set the table with Heida. The woman still acted as Wendelyn’s servant even after most kingdoms were abolished.

“How are your studies going, Ruby?” Wendelyn asked when everyone was seated, “I hear you’re doing quite well.”

Ruby pushed her vegetables aside and ate her meat, “Mum says I’m a natural.” She responded proudly.

“I bet you are.” Wendelyn said, smiling as she did.

Myrddin scoffed, “You should try my father’s studies. They will put yours to shame.”

Ruby gripped her fork, “Are you speaking ill of mine?”

Stanley whacked his son upside the head, “Of course he isn’t. Apologize.”

“Sorry.” Myrddin grumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

Wendelyn closed her eyes, “Like you mean it.”

“My apologies.” Myrddin grit out, glaring at Ruby.

Isaac flashed his brother a warning look, but Ruby smiled.

“I accept your shitty apology.”

“Ruby!” Wendelyn scolded.

Ruby put on a straight face as she apologized in the flattest of tones. Stanley couldn’t help but laugh, thinking of Craigston. His wife wasn’t amused, but she allowed it. Her mind fell on their husband and she worried their absence would be longer than originally thought.

The children cleaned up after supper. They had little time to play before nightfall. Therefore, they wasted little time getting back outside. There, they met with Bertha and Luna. The girls looked much like their fathers. Bertha’s curls had been all she seemed to take of her mother. Luna wore her mother’s headpiece.

“What took you guys so long?” Bertha whined.

Luna smiled sweetly, “Did you bring Stripe?”

Ruby grinned, “This way.”

Amarissa looked behind them, “I dun think mommy and daddy want us to go this far.” She reached up for her older brother and Myrddin was quick to put her on his back.

“Don’t worry, Risa. We just won’t tell them, okay?”

Amarissa pouted, “Ike is a bad inflex!”

“Influence.” Myrddin corrected.

Ruby chuckled briefly, “He wishes he was a bad influence. Ruby’s a bad influence.” She corrected, causing Myrddin to smirk.

Isaac glanced between the two, only to move closer to Ruby. “Hey Rubes. Have you found any interesting blades? The last one you brought me was pretty cool. There was some magic residue on it, though. So dad took it for studying.” He confessed, moving his arm to wrap around her shoulder but chickened out at the last minute.

“Aw, man. I should have guessed he would. I sensed something on it too. I haven’t found anything of note yet. You’ll be the first to know when I do.” Ruby assured, petting the side of Isaac’s head just how he liked it.

Myrddin cleared his throat, “I studied the dagger with father. It left behind some interesting dark magic.”

“Dark magic?” Ruby questioned, spinning around to walk backwards.

Myrddin only nodded.

“Interesting. Do you think it has something to do with our fathers running off all the time?”

“Could be.”

Isaac put his hands behind his head, “Lenny says there’s an evil force afoot. Uncle Em leaves sometimes. Then again, it is Uncle Em, he could be off doing Gaia knows what.”

Ruby spun back around, “Where is Lenny?”

Bertha and Luna swooned when they spotted the elf. He stood tall and proud, grooming the oversized cavy. Stripe melted at Lennart’s touch and smooth voice. He sang softly to the creature in his native tongue. His pointed ears flickered, however, as the group approached.

He turned to face them, smiling as he did. There was always something off about Lennart’s smile. At least, to Ruby. It quite often brought girls to their knees. His long golden hair had been tied up loosely, but his piercing blue eyes remained ever peering. Lennart was found mostly in white robes, though teal accents weren’t uncommon.

“Looking for me?” He asked and Ruby frowned.

Isaac was the first to greet him, “Lenny!”

Lennart smirked, grabbing his friend by the forearm. Their grips locked and the two grinned before hugging. Lennart pat Isaac’s back as he pulled away, “I see you’re babysitting again, Mimi.”

Myrddin’s eyes narrowed slightly at the nickname. The only person he allowed to refer to him as such was Amarissa. She giggled, clapping her hands together while repeating the name. 

“I am the only trust worthy one here.” He stated, plainly.

Lennart chuckled, “If the truth ever was spoken.”

“Hey, Len.” Bertha mused, “You’re looking fetching today.”

Luna rolled her eyes, walking passed the elf to pet Stripe.

“And you, Lady Bertha.” Lennart replied, smoothly.

Ruby held her elbows, “Did your father leave too?”

“Too? Ah, yes. He left this morning.” The elf recalled.

“Without my parents?” She noted.

“He tries to take care of things himself. Against mine and papa’s wishes.”

Bertha flipped her hair, “My dad does as mother says. I’m glad he doesn’t have the urge to run off with your dads fighting monsters or whatever it is that they’re doing.”

Luna sighed, “Bertha.”

Bertha folded her arms over her chest, “What?”

“You sound like a right cur.”

Myrddin smirked at the insult, “Good one.”

“LUNA!” Bertha gasped.

The rest of the group laughed, though Amarissa had no idea why she had been laughing. Stripe’s ears lowered and, at first, Luna assumed it was from all the loud chatter. Then, she noticed his fur sticking up. Primarily, on his back.

“Guys.” She called, standing up and backing away.

Stripe looked around frantically, catching Ruby’s eye.

“The sun’s going down.” Bertha pointed out, “That was quick.”

Myrddin narrowed his eyes, “Ike.”

Isaac removed his sword and Lennart did the same.

“Something’s here.” Ruby warned, eyes darting all around them.

Someone laughed. The sound bounced off the trees and surrounded the children. Amarissa winced, gripping down on her older brother’s back. He heard her frightened whimpering and grit his teeth.

“Who’s there? Show yourself, coward!” The mage demanded. His eyes lit up brightly, causing a burst of light to brighten the area.

Hissing emerged from the forest. Then, figures came shambling over. Bertha screamed, backing up. Luna grabbed her from behind before moving in front of her protectively. Literal walking corpses smoked from Myrddin’s light. They moaned out in pain or groaned their intentions. Some had been freshly killed. Others were rotting. Few still, made of only bone.

“By Gaia.” Isaac gaped, only to fall into a battle ready stance.

Lennart slashed the air, “Back foul beasts!”

Ruby never felt more terrified in her entire life. All she wanted to do was fall into her parents’ arms and wake from her nightmare. Instead, she rushed toward the undead intruders.

“Ruby!” The children cried.

Ruby felt the fire in her gut burn as she approached the undead. She flexed her fingers, causing her nails to grow. Her claws ignited a second later and she slashed the closest walker to her. It groaned out loudly, cocking back. Ruby jumped up and slammed her feet into its chest, forcing it downward. Before its back hit the ground below, Ruby kicked herself off the corpse. It hit the ground as Ruby reached the air. She breathed in deeply, then released a powerful plume. The undead were set ablaze just as Ruby landed back onto her feet.

A flaming skeleton rushed her, but Isaac shoved Ruby out of the way. He was ready to block, but Lennart was quick to slash his accuser. The elf chanted but one word and the slash mark start to glow. It erupted seconds later, turning most of the creature to dust.

Bertha screamed again and Luna hugged her, stricken with her own fear. A rotter fell upon them while on fire, but Stripe tackled the monstrosity away. The cavy pounced the creature into the dirt. He put it out before stomping it into a pile of putrid goo. Ruby saw his burnt fur and something in her snapped.

She turned to the remaining corpses. Her eyes burned, leaking smoke and fire. They watered from her tears, but they didn’t linger. Her tears evaporated as Ruby’s pupils encased her irises. Her irises bleed over the whites of her eyes and took hold of them. The fire that danced over the undead, grew. It changed in color and intensity.

Myrddin felt the heat, even from a distance. He looked back at Amarissa when she seemingly collapsed against his back. The heat made everyone fatigue almost instantly, “Ruby!” Myriddin snapped, falling to one knee.

Lennart chanted under his breath, a barrier slowly started to form, but it wasn’t soon enough. He grunted and slipped, stabbing his sword into the ground to keep from falling completely.

“Ruby!” Isaac called, stumbling toward her.

The undead struggled, but soon crumbled to ash. Ruby didn’t stop. She couldn’t. Her void eyes widened as her tears turned to blood. She screamed and the fire spread. Isaac pushed through his fatigue. His body felt as though it had been on fire, but he ignored the scorching pain.

Myrddin put his hand out as his brother approached the dragon.

“Satis.” The word distorted, causing a pulse to ripple all throughout the forest.

Isaac reached Ruby and wrapped himself around her.

“Reliquum.” He whispered and everyone around him fell asleep.

Myrddin let out a sigh of relief, but froze when clapping vibrated the area. He set Amarissa down beside his brother and Ruby. The clapping continued until it was close. Then, it stopped.

“Show yourself, necromancer. “

Cartesian laughed, “Necromancer? Aren’t you smart? Just like your faggot father, I suppose. Do you hate being wrong? I bet you do. Cause I’m not a necromancer and this? This is just a taste.” He mused, stepping out from the trees.

Myrddin squinted his eyes to prevent his shock, “Speak of my father in poor favor again. See what I make of you.”

“Aren’t you a little ball of sunshine?” Cartesian said, eyeing him up and down. “Same hair.” He noted, “You have the bitch’s eyes, though.”

Myrddin took a step forward and the ground cracked under his foot, “I’ll have your head for that one.” He hissed, eyes burning with magic.

Cartesian smiled something mischievous. Myrddin’s anger had been clouding his judgement. If his father were with him, he’d scold him for not reading the situation. Myrddin’s magic fumed, but he hesitated releasing it. Cartesian wanted him to. That much, he figured. Why, he did not know.

“Come on, kid. Show me what you got.” Cartesian purred.

Myrddin grit his teeth. His foot dug into the ground, causing the crack to expand. He turned away from Cartesian a second later. Rather than attack, he bent down to his family and friends. He chanted, slamming his hands into the grass. When he ripped a few blades out, the ground opened up and swallowed the group whole.

Cartesian grinned quite devilishly. He looked at the charred area Ruby had set and laughed. His body destabilized a moment later. It fell transparent and then he vanished.

The children were spit out within the courtyard. Stanley rushed over, pulling Amarissa into his arms as Wendelyn checked on her sons and then their friends.

“Myrddin! What happened?” She snapped.

Myriddin stared blankly.

“Son!”

He snapped out of it and looked to his mother before passing out.

 

_I should have known at the time. Though, I was stubborn. I still am. It’s why you’ll never save me._


	7. A kiss for a Rose

_He was falling…_

 

Myrddin awoke in his bed with a start. He could feel his nightmares still clinging to him, but could not remember them. His throat burned something fierce, causing him to cough into his hand. Myrddin stared at the water his cough produced. He watched as it slipped through the cracks of his hands and steamed. It was hot and it hurt, but he felt numb to it all.

The sound of his door creaking opened snapped Myrddin back to reality. His eyes burned with purple energy, but dimmed at the sight of Ruby. She brought him food and water, though he had been far from thirsty.

“You’re awake.” She said, setting the tray aside.

Myrddin watched her closely. Her voice had been the same, but something about it put him on edge.

“I should get your parents. They---“

“Not yet.” He croaked.

Ruby turned back around, “Are you okay? You really saved our asses back there but you…you really scared us.”

“I’m fine.” He assured, sitting up right. “What about you? And the others?”

Ruby rubbed the back of her head, “Everyone’s fine.”

“And you?” Myrddin pressed, folding his arms over his chest.

Ruby’s eyelids lowered. She looked down for a moment, as if in shame, then took a seat on his bed. Myrddin was surprised at how close she had been, but said nothing on it. Reading her body language, he could tell something had been wrong. Ruby scratched at her arms nervously, a trait she may have picked up from her mother-father.

“I lost myself back there. Stripe got hurt and I just---lost it.”

“Good thing you did. You did a decent amount of damage.”

“That’s not the point! What if I lose it again? What if I hurt someone---…someone who isn’t bad? Someone that I care about?”

Myrddin frowned, “You wouldn’t do that.”

Ruby looked at her hands and they were shaking. She laughed, somewhat bitterly. Then, lowered her hands. Myrddin had not been the best when it came to comforting people. Normally, it was a flaw he did not mind. In that moment, however, he hated himself for not making Ruby feel better.

“A-anyway.” She cleared her throat and slipped off his bed, “I’ll let everyone know you’re up. Ike and Rissa were waiting for you, but Rissa fell asleep.”

Myrddin watched her walk toward the door, _say something!_

“You better eat that before Auntie Wend gets here.” Ruby teased as she opened the door.

_Anything!_

Myrddin opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. She left and he frowned. Deeply. Then he closed his eyes and plopped backward, annoyed. His family rushed inside a few moments later with concern painted across their faces. They all spoke at once, but he hardly heard them.

Ruby waited outside the room. She leaned against the wall and listened to the family inside. Light footsteps were nearly masked by the commotion, but Ruby whipped her head to the side. So fast, in fact, it hurt. She spotted Lennart and he smiled.

“Where’s Bertha and Luna?”

“I brought them home.” He replied, taking to leaning against the wall beside her.

Ruby looked up at the ceiling, “Can I ask you a question?”

“If you like.”

“Do you think I’m a monster?”

“Hmm…”

“Well?”

Lennart looked up at the ceiling as well, “I believe we’re all monsters. I think some of us hide it better than others, but it’s always there. You either lock your demons away or you feed them. Some of us do both.”

Ruby looked over and at the elf, “What are your demons like, Lenny?”

Lennart looked back at her and he smiled. Ruby caught a chill.

“Cold. Hungry.”

Ruby had to rub her arms to stop the goosebumps.

“What about you?”

She looked away, “Hot. Angry…”

“No surprise there.” He teased and Ruby rolled her eyes.

“Do you think demons can be tamed? If they got out…do you think they could be put back in?”

Lennart shrugged, “Anything’s possible.”

 

It took days for Ruby’s parents to return. Though, she did not mind. Ruby enjoyed spending time with her sort of cousins and their friends. Stripe had also been a sucker for the feminine attention. Luna and Amarissa were two of his favorites. Ruby spent most of her time with Isaac. She noticed Myrddin withdrawing and pulled his brother to the side to speak on the matter further.

“Is Myrddin okay?”

Isaac raised his brow, “What? Yeah. What happened was crazy, but everyone’s okay now. Including Myrddin.”

“Are you sure? He seems…distant.”

Isaac almost laughed, “He’s always distant.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

He rubbed the back of his neck, “You don’t have to worry about Myrddin. But it’s nice that you do.”

“I’m not nice.” Ruby huffed.

Isaac smiled, “You’re nice to me.”

“Oh yeah?” Ruby mused and Isaac smirked.

Ruby returned his smirk with one of her own. She rushed at him just as he removed his sword. Her nails grew into claws, claws that crossed to block his attack. Isaac saw the move coming, but couldn’t move in time to stop its deflect. Ruby started to feel more like herself as they spared. She even laughed when they fell to the ground together. Slowly, Isaac lowered his blade and she her claws. Ruby looked down at her friend as he laughed and she smiled.

“Ruby I—” Isaac cut himself off, pushing up and kissing her suddenly.

Ruby froze, her eyes wide.

Isaac snapped away, “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to---I mean, I shouldn’t have---”

Her eyelids lowered in response. Ruby pushed him back down, kissing him without a second thought. Isaac felt her grip his shirt. He released his sword completely, wrapping his arms around her a second later.

As they kissed, Myrddin watched from his room. He saw them through a small bronze saucer filled with water. Or what appeared to be water. His expression appeared indifferent. He felt indifferent. Then a sting of something ugly. Something he was not use to. Myrddin felt a ripple of anger, causing the saucer to be thrown across his room.

“Honey?” His mother called, knocking upon his door before entering.

Myrddin frowned, “I’m fine, mother.”

Wendelyn glanced over and at the still spinning disk, “You don’t seem fine.” She replied, crossing her arms. “What is it, sweetie? You know you can talk to me.”

Myrddin turned away. He hated seeing his mother upset. Hated more being the one to cause her dismay. “I’m fine…” He muttered, trying to convince himself.

“I know what happened rattled you kids. I swear we will find whoever it was that caused---”

“It’s not that.” He interrupted.

Wendelyn walked over to her son, “What is it then?”

“I just---“ Myrddin sighed, “Can I speak with father?”

Wendelyn smiled, masking her hurt with understanding. “Of course. He’s in his study. I’ll go fetch him now.” She replied, turning to leave.

“Mom?”

The witch stopped briefly.

“Thank you.”

Wendelyn smiled, a bit more genuinely. “Of course.” She said, sweetly. “I’m always here for you.”

Myrddin breathed out deeply. His tense form relaxed and he used his magic to open the door for her. Wendelyn curtsied playfully at the act before leaving his room. Myrddin let a smile infect him. It had been short lived, but it had been enough to sustain him.

Kylen entered not five moments later. By then, Myrddin was at his desk. He researched necromancy, looking up only when his father cleared his throat.  

“You summoned me?” Kylen asked, moving to sit on Myrddin’s bed.

Myrddin sighed, moving to join him.

Kylen raised his brow, “What is it? You know I will help anyway I can.”

“Yes, father.”

“Alright then. Tell me what’s on your mind.”

“It’s not my mind.” Myrddin confessed.

Kylen waited patiently for him to continue.

“How did you know? Your feelings must have been confusing. Your situation so complex…”

“Feelings? Situation? Ah.”

Myrddin frowned, staring down and into his lap.

“Do you have feelings for Ruby, son?"

His eyes flashed and Kylen chuckled lightly.

“How did you?”

“It’s quite obvious.” His father informed.

Myrddin looked up and at him, “She annoys me. More than anyone. I just figured it was due to our rivalry. Now I’m…not so sure. Perhaps, her annoyance was due to lack of attention? That I may---…want it for myself.”

“Oh. I know that feeling all too well with your father.”

“But I also want to be better than her. Stronger than her. That isn’t healthy, correct?”

Kylen frowned, “Why would you want that?”

He shrugged, “Maybe so that she can’t leave me?”

“No, son. That is not healthy.”

Myrddin glanced over to the saucer across the room, “It doesn’t matter. Her heart belongs to another.”

“Ike?”

“How the hell---”

“Language.”

“Yes…sorry, father.”

Kylen flashed a smile, “Oh to be young again. What a wonderfully frustrating time.”

“May I simply use a spell to age myself more quickly? I dread being here. Being in this state.”

“All things pass.” His father assured, putting his arm around him.

Myrddin stared down, “Should I do nothing then? Let myself rot?”

“Oh, Gaia no. You should tell Ruby how you feel. Even if she doesn’t feel the same way, at least the burden is lifted. Then you can properly move on. And I don’t want you to resent your brother. No one can help who they fall for.”

“I see…yes, I think I understand.”

“I know it hurts now…and you’ve already been through a lot. But you’re strong. And your mother, father, and I are here for you.”

Myrddin let himself lean against Kylen, “Thank you, father.”

“Of course. I want what’s best for both of you. For all my children.”

Myrddin smiled fondly, “We’re lucky to have you. All three of you.”

Kylen smiled back.

After his father left, Myrddin thought about Ruby. He thought about confessing to her. He thought about what he might say, but couldn’t figure how to start. Myrddin glanced back at his saucer and sighed. It was wrong of him to spy on his friends and family, but he did so anyway.

Myrddin waited until Ruby was alone to speak with her. An annoyingly difficult task with his brother at the dragonling’s heel. Though, an opening did present itself. Ruby left the castle to feed Stripe. His brother wanted to join her, but was distracted by their sister. She needed help and their parents had been busy.

Ruby must have sensed his presence. Or, at least, recognized the fact she was being followed. She appeared calm and unaware, but Myrddin knew otherwise. He could feel the air growing hot around him. After the incident, it was unwise to startle the group. Especially, Ruby.

“Ruby.” He called, raising his hand and a barrier.

Ruby flinched and fire had been close behind. It struck Myrddin’s barrier, causing smoke to fill the area. Stripe coughed, making a cute yet monstrous sound. 

“Mimi?”

Myrddin lowered his hand and his barrier fell, “I prefer my actual name.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. You barely scratched the surface.” He teased and Ruby rolled her eyes.

“I wasn’t trying to!”

Myrddin smirked briefly, then he remembered why he came to her. He frowned and Ruby tilted her head to the side.

“Everything alright? It’s good to see you outside.”

“I need to tell you something.” He said, turning his back to her.

Ruby raised her eyebrow, “You need to tell me something? Or does your back?”

“I find these words would be easier to say if I don’t look at your face.”

“Is there something wrong with my face?” She asked, clearly insulted.

Myrddin turned back around, “What? No.”

Ruby pet Stripe. The giant cavy looked on suspiciously, but continued eating. She then moved over to Myrddin and he tensed. “What is it then? You can just talk to me. We’ve known each other like, our entire lives.” The dragon pointed out.

Myrddin frowned, “I saw you and Isaac.”

“What?” Ruby nearly flinched.

“This isn’t how I wanted to start this.” He sighed, running his hand through his hair.

Ruby’s cheeks puffed up, “Start what? And were you _spying_ on us?”

“I wasn’t…Well, yes and no.”

“Yes and no?” She snapped, “What does that mean?”

Myrddin stepped closer to her, “Listen.”

“I’m trying to but you’re not making any sense, Myrddin!”

“Gaia. This is so stupid. Just---“ He sighed again, reaching for her. Myrddin yanked Ruby closer to him and kissed her. Ruby yelped into his mouth and he took that as an invitation.

Ruby pushed him away, “What the hell are you doing?!”

Myrddin frowned when she wiped her mouth.

She paused, noticing the look on his face.

“It’s not---I just.”

“I get it.” He cut in.

Ruby averted eye contact before finding the strength to look him in the eye, “I do care about you. Just not—”

“In that way.” Myrddin finished.

Ruby could only nod.

“You can’t help how you feel.” He assured, putting his arms into his sleeves.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

Ruby glanced away, “We should head back. I’m sure dinner’s ready by now.”

“You go. I should try and clear my head.”

“By yourself?”

Myrddin forced a smile, “I’m not alone. I have Stripe.”

Stripe snorted.

Ruby giggled, “Alright then.” Her eyelids then lowered as she turned away. She wanted to say more, but couldn’t find the words. Myrddin noticed her pause, but said nothing on it. Then she left and he never felt so alone. And small. Myrddin turned to Stripe, but the cavy looked unimpressed.

“You and me both.” The caster mocked, moving to sit.

Laughter.

He froze. Stripe made a peculiar sound. A type of sound that attempted to mimic that of growling. Myrddin felt his head throb as the sound drew near. His eyes flashed with magic and the trees pulsated with a green glow.

“Who’s there?” He demanded.

Cartesian walked over. Though he was careful of his steps, making sure not to brush against any of the glowing trees. Stripe bared his cavy teeth at him. His fur stuck up as he crotched. Cartesian smirked and Myrddin noticed that his eyes were no longer his own. They were slightly larger than the banished ones’ eye sockets. His skin seemed to crack around his eyes, releasing a faint ooze of black blood.

Stripe lunged at Cartesian when he drew too near. Myrddin reacted quickly. He sensed another presence within the mercenary and didn’t want Stripe getting hurt. With his arm raised, he shouted and a bubble of energy encased the cavy.

“You’re strong. Stronger than your father. Maybe even your mother.” Distortion took a hold over Cartesian’s voice as he spoke, “But you carry their same weakness.”

“I have no weakness.” Myrddin claimed, taking a step forward. As he did, Stripe’s bubble popped. The cavy landed on his feet and moved in front of the boy, protectively.

Cartesian laughed again and the sound dipped almost unnaturally so, “There it is again.” He mused.

Myrddin grit his teeth, “No wonder my parents detest you. You’re nothing but an arrogant---”

“Choose your next words carefully.” Cartesian warned, looking between the two. “Is your rat done trying to intimidate me?”

“What do you want?”

“Me? Why, I want to talk. Be friends.”

Myrddin nearly laughed, “Why would I ever want to be friends with you?”

“Cause I can give you want you want.” Cartesian replied, smoothly. “What you desire most in this world.” He added with a demented grin.

“You don’t know me.” Myrddin stated, slipping in front of Stripe to stop him from pouncing again. “I know a snake when I see one. And I will never do anything to endanger my family. That’s what you want is it not? To get back at my parents. Predictable.”

“You think I’m a snake?” Cartesian asked, almost sweetly.

Myrddin narrowed his eyes.

“Oh, _little boy_. I’m **far** worse.”

 

_Myrddin fell deeper and deeper into the abyss. As he fell, he witnessed his loved ones being set ablaze. He landed, hard, after what felt like eons. Myrddin slid his hand out from under him but the surface beneath seemed out of his grasp._

_“Hello?” He called, trying his best not to appear as frightened as he had been._

_“Where am I? Is anyone there?!”_

_Laughter._

_Myrddin froze. His blood ran cold as the sound grew closer. He looked around him, but saw only black. Suddenly, his body moved slowly. He was under water. The laughter screamed out in pain. Myrddin felt the cold water all around him start to boil. His body squirmed at the discomfort. Then he could not deny the pain. He opened his mouth to cry out and the water rushed inside him. His mouth shut closed, as did his eyes. When he opened them again, Myrddin was no longer soaking. He felt dry, but his mouth was sore. He opened his mouth, but it hurt. His skin stretched, only to shut tight._

_The caster clawed at his face and felt the stitches holding his lips shut. Myrddin desperately pulled at the thread. It only grew longer and longer. It was never ending. He wanted to scream, but it reminded him of being under water. Quite abruptly, the thick string lit up. It burned as if on fire, scorching his flesh._

_The laughter returned._

_It felt like hot breath against his neck. Yet, it sounded like an echo from afar. Myrddin could not place it. Not its user nor its location. He tried to rip the skin over his lips. The magic he normally felt coursing through his veins, failed him. His body was heavy and utterly average. He sank at the thought. His throat whimpered at the new reality. Then, he laughed. Not that the act could be done or heard. It was muffled and pained._

_Myrddin felt tears pouring down his cheeks. Though, the liquid was thick. Thick and cold. He reached up with a shaking hand. He touched the eerie content, fearing what he would see when he looked upon it._

_His eyes widened._


	8. The voice Unheard

Ruby wrapped her arms around Isaac’s neck. She kissed him softly and he gladly returned the favor. Though, he did pull away sooner than the dragon liked.

“Not that I don’t enjoy kissing you in secret.” He assured before continuing,” But how long are your folks gone for this time?”

Ruby blew a loose strand of hair out of her face, “Worried?”

“They are getting old.” He pointed out and Ruby laughed.

“My dad can still kick your old man’s ass.”

“Which one?”

“Either one!”

Isaac laughed, “Rubes. We both have two fathers.”

“Sounds like a decent match then.” She teased.

Isaac smiled, moving back in to catch her lips with his own. He felt her warm skin, but it had not been her pouty lips. Instead, his lips met with the tip of Ruby’s finger. The young warrior smirked, kissing it anyway.

“It does worry me.” She then confessed, “I thought whatever this thing was would be dealt with by now. It’s been far too many moons. Do you think we should intervene?”

Isaac raised his brow, “I believe if anyone can handle it, it is our parents. I’m sure if help was needed, they would ask for it.”

“That’s rich. Have you met my dad?”

He shrugged, “I would worry should uncle Em get involved.”

“Ike. He is.”

“What?”

Ruby frowned, “I thought you knew. Lennart didn’t tell you?”

Isaac ran his hand through his hair, “No wonder mum and dad are on edge.”

“Yeah. So! Should we spy on them or---?”

“Spy on them?” Isaac retorted, skeptical.

Ruby leaned back and against a tree, “I know a guy.”

“You do?” Isaac asked, leaning into her.

Ruby smirked.

“Is he cuter than me?” He whispered, pecking her neck.

Ruby started to purr when he grew a bit more passionate, “It’s your brother.” She informed, running her long nails down his back.

Isaac pulled back, “Myrddin?”

Ruby only nodded.

“He spies on us? That---”

“Wait.” Ruby grabbed his arm as he went to storm off, “He barely leaves his room anymore.”

“That doesn’t give him the right to—“

“I know.”

Isaac looked down at her grip on him and sighed, “We can ask him. See if he knows anything.”

Ruby smiled, leaning down she pecked his arm. Isaac smirked when she lifted her head back up, “Thank you.”

“One more.” Isaac nearly begged, lifting her chin up to steal a kiss.

 

Myrddin had indeed been watching them. He had eyes everywhere. At least, everywhere within the castle’s radius. His eyes narrowed briefly at the thought. Wanting more. He ran his hand over his saucer of water a second later and a new image appeared. Myrddin could see his parents. Wendelyn had been in Kylen’s study. The two spoke in a hushed tone. Both clearly worried for his other father, Stanley.

He wanted to pry. To push his magic and hear the words they had been speaking. It was possible, of course. Though, darkness lurked. The abyss clung to every corner of every room. It waited, patiently, for Myrddin to make a mistake.

“Mimi?”

Myrddin’s eyes flashed and the image evaporated. He recognized his sister’s soft tone. Even as they grew, her innocence remained. Myrddin opened the door with his mind’s eye, allowing Amarissa passage.

“Hello, brother.” She said with a smile on her face.

“Good day, sister.”

Amarissa beamed as she hurried inside, “Can we practice today, dear brother? Oh, can we?!”

Myrddin frowned. It wasn’t as if he disliked training with his sister. His eyes just glanced toward the corner and he thought about the darkness looming. If he sank into its depths, so be it. Just not Amarissa.

Never Amarissa.

The girl looked more and more like their mother every day. Isaac shaved the sides of his head and Amarissa wished for the same. No one was pleased, but she was granted one side to part with. The other side poured hair that the witch braided more often than not.

“I suppose we could.” He finally replied, opting to kill two birds with one stone. If they went outside, surely the two would run into their brother with Ruby.

Amarissa wrapped her arm around her brother’s. Myrddin may have withdrawn from everyone else, but he never dipped in her eyes. She looked up to both her brothers for different reasons and Myrddin’s reason was magic. Amarissa was left in awe at her brother’s power. Power that their parents grew wary of.

The two walked through the halls. Myrddin hated the glances of others. Their mouths may not have moved, but he heard them in his head. They questioned why he wore such dark clothing. Why he kept to himself. How he wasn’t as close to his brother. It made Myrddin angry. He wanted to shut them up. The urge grew stronger the older he became.

Then, he heard Amarissa’s humming and eased.

Isaac and Ruby reached the court yard just as they did. Amarissa called out to them, waving with her free hand. Ruby smiled. A smile Myrddin longed for. He noticed his brother close by and frowned.

“We were just coming to get you.” Ruby stated.

Amarissa beamed, “We were just coming outside to practice.”

“What a coincidence.” Isaac noted, eyeing his brother.

Myrddin flashed a smug smile, “Indeed.”

Amarissa released him. She moved over to Ruby and hugged her, “Will you be joining us for supper? Oh, please train with me and Mimi!”

Ruby smiled at her, “Magic first then combat.”

Isaac chuckled lightly, “I suppose I’m sitting this one out.”

“You can judge us.” Ruby offered.

Myrddin scoffed at the idea, “Ready?” He then asked the girls, eyes flashing as he did.

Amarissa slammed her hands together, “Ready!” Her two toned eyes lit up slightly, matching the glow that befell her palms.

“I need to speak with you.” Ruby told Myrddin.

Myrddin smirked, “You have to defeat me first.”

Isaac folded his arms over his chest, leaning against a tree, and watching them. Ruby began, rushing in with her heated claws. She swiped at Myrddin who created a barrier with the wave of his hand. Amarissa threw her hands out. Unlike her brother, she needed to chant.

“Pedire!” She shouted.

Ruby’s claws scrapped against Myrddin’s barrier. She winced as his magic dug under her nails and into her skin. Amarissa’s hex struck the dragon’s back and Isaac nearly moved off his tree. Ruby growled instead. Her pupils thinned and her body hardened. As she turned around, her claw slashed against Myrddin’s shield.

Myrddin felt it, closing one eye.

Ruby turned her attention onto Amarissa, who paled.

“S-sorry.”

Ruby rushed her and the girl cried out.

“Ruby!” Isaac snapped.

“Rissa!” Myrddin called, his eyes burning. His barrier erupted on reflex, but died the second Amarissa was heard laughing.

Ruby tackled her, yes. Though, she did not harm her. Instead, opting to tickle the girl.

“R-ru…ruby! Stoooop.” Amarissa whined.

Isaac and Myrddin shot each other a similar look. A look of relief and perhaps guilt. Ruby sat up and tugged Amarissa with her, “You’re getting better.” She noted.

Amarissa giggled, “Thanks Ruby!”

“More aggressive too. I wonder why.” Ruby said, glancing toward Myrddin.

Myrddin shrugged, “Nothing wrong with that. This world is dangerous, after all. She should be able to defend herself.”

“You have to be careful with dark magic.” Ruby retorted.

Myrddin frowned, “Superstition.”

“Uncle Ky---“

“Father is coward.” Myrddin snapped.

Isaac had been in his brother’s face and suddenly, “Excuse you.”

“And where is he now?” Ruby asked Myrddin, but looked to Isaac.

Myrddin’s eyes narrowed upon his brother, “In his study with mother.”

“How do you know? You’ve been in your room all day.” Isaac pried, taking a step forward.

“G-guys?” Amarissa felt the tension in the air. She wasn’t sure what was happening, only that it was happening too fast.

“What are you implying?” He asked, shooting both a look.

Ruby sighed, “It doesn’t matter. We just need to see what’s happening. Our parents won’t tell us. If we knew. Perhaps, we could help.”

“How could Mimi see?” Amarissa asked, rubbing her arm.

“He spies on us, Ris.”

“Shut up, Ike.”

Ruby moved in between the two boys, “Now, calm down.”

“Spy?” Amarissa questioned, her face scrunching up some.

Myrddin’s glare on his brother broke, “I do not spy.” He defended, turning toward his sister instead.

“How do you spy?” She asked, rather cautiously. 

“I do NOT spy.”

“GUYS. It doesn’t matter. I just want to make sure my dads are okay.” Ruby snapped, though her voice did crack.

Amarissa had moved over to Ruby. She put her hand on her back and rubbed it, “You must be so scared. I get scared too.”

Isaac saddened some, “Rubes…”

Myrddin exhaled deeply, “I use magic.” He explained, continuing before anyone else could speak. “I test the distance. I’ve never gone further than the castle or just outside it.”

“What would happen?” Amarissa ventured.

Isaac squinted his eyes, “Nothing good I figure.”

“I’m not sure.” He replied, earnestly.

Ruby cleared her throat, “Maybe this is a bad idea. I don’t---…I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Myrddin was taken aback. He blushed, forcing himself to look away as he did. His eyes looked from side to side as he thought on it.

“I won’t get hurt.” He then assured, looking back to the trio. “And I have been meaning to expand the radius.”

Isaac didn’t like it. Something felt off. Logically, it made sense to use magic to find magic. Perhaps, he just didn’t like the look on Myrddin’s face. A look he had only given to Ruby. His Ruby. Isaac didn’t think he was the possessive type. Though, there hadn’t been anything to promote such feelings.

“Are you sure?” Ruby asked, grabbing Myrddin’s arms.

Myrddin averted eye contact. He glanced down at her grip on him and blushed harder, “I’m sure, Ruby.”

“You’re the best, Mimi.” Ruby mused as she released him.

Myrddin smiled, still unable to look at her. “I try.” He did say and Isaac frowned.

“Are we still training? Ruby and I train often. Perhaps, you would like to try your hand at combat with me. Brother.”

“Ouu! I wish to try. Ruby, spare with me!” Amarissa grew excited.

Ruby smiled, “I suppose we have time.”

Isaac kept his eyes on Myrddin, who raised his eyebrow. He then smirked, slipping his arms into his long sleeves.

“Alright.” Myrddin said, removing his hands to reveal the daggers hidden within.

Isaac smirked, unsheathing his own sword.

“Hand to hand?” Ruby asked Amarissa, watching the boys before turning her attention back onto the girl.

Amarissa took a stance, “When you’re ready.”

“Heh.” Ruby was careful not to use her claws, “Here I come.” She replied, rushing over.

Isaac moved toward his brother. He slashed at the caster’s center, foreseeing the parry. Myrddin crossed his blades, catching the sword. His brother hardly broke a sweat, twisting and loosening the grip. He ripped his sword away, spun around, and slashed. Myrddin stumbled back and Isaac ascended.

Myrddin blocked as best as he could. He knew his brother was quick. His reflexes were not something to take lightly either. There had been something else. Something Myrddin overlooked. He was calculated. Isaac was smart. He fought with his brain rather than brutality.

The blows didn’t let up. Not in strength nor volume. Myrddin caught himself fumbling. He grit his teeth, hating the smirk that danced across his brother’s face. Isaac made a move at Myrddin’s chest. He blocked, knowing full well the force would push him back again. Myrddin didn’t want to play any longer. His eyes lit up and his blades burned with magic. When Isaac’s sword clashed against his daggers, the metal melted.

“What the hell!?” Isaac snapped, dropping the hilt.

Ruby’s strikes were the lightest she could make them. She didn’t want to hurt Amarissa, but the girl still felt pain. She smiled through it, however, enduring just enough to feign rebuttal. The two froze midway. They heard Isaac’s distain and turned in near unison.

“What happened?” Ruby asked, already at Isaac’s side.

“Are you alright, brother? I thought you could handle heat.” Myrddin teased, though it was lacking in tone.

“Father gave me this sword. We were sparing. No fucking magic.”

Amarissa gasped, “Mimi! Why did you break Ike’s sword?”

“It’s fine,” He scoffed, “I can bring it back.”

“That isn’t the point.” Isaac said, glaring as he did.

Ruby touched Isaac’s arm, “Calm down. I’m sure Myrddin didn’t mean it…Right?” Ruby removed her hand to fold her arms over her chest. Her eyes narrowed upon Myrddin.

Myrddin frowned. His face scrunched. Then, he sighed.

“I’m sorry, brother. I’ll fix it.” Myrddin assured, bending down to pick up the hilt.

Isaac was boiling. He wanted to argue more. The last straw broke the moment his sword had. He watched Myrddin stare into the hilt. Watched as his eyes leaked glowing smoke. Smoke that encased his once sword and created it anew. Isaac wanted to argue, but he didn’t.  

When Myrddin finished, Isaac’s sword took on a new shape. It was larger than before. Its hilt curved, cupping a stone. Markings danced up the blade in a language so ancient, it came off the tongue in whispers.

“Wow.” He hated himself for gawking. Isaac took the sword from his brother. He felt the weight of it in his hand. It felt right. As if something had been missing all along and now it was found. Isaac slashed at the air and it felt like an extension of himself.

“Thanks, Myrddin…this is---amazing.”

Myrddin smiled. Not the cocky, know it all, smile he seemed to decorate himself in. A genuine smile. The caster didn’t realize he missed his brother until that moment.

Amarissa moved her arms behind her back. She smiled, watching her brothers bond. Ruby could feel it too. Her heart swelled at the sight. She longed for the days when they were young. When things were simpler and they all got along.

Myrddin cleared his throat, “Shall we had back? We have some time before supper.”

Isaac continued to test out his sword, “Huh? Oh. Right.” He replied, attempting to put his sword away. It would not fit in its old scabbard, so he tied it openly around his hip.

Amarissa took to Myrddin as Ruby moved to walk beside Isaac.

“Nice sword.” She whispered, causing Isaac to smile.

Myrddin kept his eyes ahead. He led the group back, deep in thought.

 

The castle felt lighter as Myrddin walked through the halls. He led the group through the castle and into his chambers. There, he saw the darkness. Lurking. Amarissa noticed the exchanged, but it seemed one sided. She looked to her brother, questioningly, but said nothing.

“Your room looks the same.” Ruby noted, glancing around.

Myrddin shrugged, “I see little use for material things.”

“So, how do you do it? The sight.”

Myrddin kept his eyes on the corner, “I use a standard conjuring saucer. Some water.” He shrugged again, “Let the magic do the rest.”

Ruby followed Myrddin’s eyes, but saw nothing. She frowned, growing uneasy. Though, she did not know why. “That’s a lot of magic. Even for you.”

Amarissa found the saucer, “This one?”

Myrddin nodded. Then poured some water into his saucer, “…I’ll start with mother.” He muttered, waving his hand over the dish.

Wendelyn appeared in the reflection of the water. She was preparing a delicious looking meal, alongside Heida. Myrddin focused on the vegetables. The shape of them, the color. He could almost smell the onions being cut. The warm salt that fell like liquid from his mother’s cheeks.

Myrddin knew the layout of the castle well. With his mind’s eye, he moved out of the kitchen and into the hall. The group huddled closer together to watch. As Isaac and Ruby observed the image, Amarissa focused on the magic. Her brother had complete control. As he moved outside, however, there was a pull.

Amarissa felt it faintly. She glanced around the room, but saw nothing.

Myrddin closed his eyes, “Call out a name. Outside of the castle. Not too far.”

“Stripe.” Ruby called first.

The massive cavy appeared somewhat distorted before taking shape. The brown of his fur moved up and down gently.

“Further.” Myrddin breathed as the pull grew stronger.

“Lenny.” Isaac offered, growing curious.    

Myrddin’s eyelids flickered. Amarissa could tell he was pushing his limits. Her brother’s pale skin seemed to darken. A grey hue tickled the surface layer of his skin. But alas, the image shifted. Trees grew taller. Their branches swayed slightly with the wind. It practically chilled the bedroom.

Lennart appeared, perched, upon a tree. His eyes sharpened at something up ahead. Then, quite suddenly, his head whipped around.

“What are you doing?” The elf asked with eyes like fire. His voice rang out of the saucer and into the room.

Myrddin grabbed his head and Lennart’s image faded.

“Are you alright, brother?” Amarissa asked, her voice filled with worry.

“Yeah,” He breathed, “I’m fine. Let’s keep going.”

Ruby touched his back, “Are you sure?”

Myrddin nodded, “I’m ready. To see our fathers.”

Amarissa frowned. As her brother ran his hand over the saucer, the corner beckoned. She witnessed the pull manifest. At first, it appeared like shadow. It swirled in the door’s edge as a new image formed. The water in the saucer rippled.

“Daddy!” Ruby called, spotting Craigston.

Isaac leaned over his brother, “There’s father.”

“What are they doing? Where are they? Where’s….” Ruby gripped her chest, feeling anxious, when she did not see Tweek.             

“A moment.” Myrddin grit, as he tried to focus on the other dragon.

“Is that…uncle?” Isaac asked, flinching when the reaper turned as if just hearing his name.

Isaac was too focused on Ruby’s distress to notice Amarissa. She was frozen in fear. Her eyes wide with concern. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

Myrddin narrowed his eyes. The water in the saucer started to boil, “Not yet.” He pleaded, grabbing the saucer with both hands.

Amarissa screamed when the force lunged out of the corner. The trio turned to her on reflex, but saw nothing. Myrddin, however, saw a face. A horrid face. It stretched to the size of his body before swallowing him whole. Then he fell back, hitting the floorboards hard.


End file.
